


I hate to stay by your side like this (I want your heart)

by Milou28



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Aobajousai, Argentina, Athletic Trainer Iwaizumi Hajime, Childhood Friends, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Iwaizumi Hajime in Denial, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Angst, Jealous Iwaizumi Hajime, Jealous Oikawa Tooru, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Married Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Oblivious Iwaizumi Hajime, Oikawa Tooru in Love, Pining Iwaizumi Hajime, Pining Oikawa Tooru, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru, Requited Unrequited Love, Romance, Same-Sex Marriage, Smut, Teen Angst, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Walks On The Beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 30,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milou28/pseuds/Milou28
Summary: Oikawa's been in love with Iwaizumi since they were fourteen ,and no matter how many people he dated and messed about with, he could never get over it. He thought he could stay by Iwaizumi's side even as a friend and that would be enough, but the sudden appearance of a new girlfriend causes Oikawa's feelings to spiral.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Original Female Character(s), Oikawa Tooru/Terushima Yuuji
Comments: 42
Kudos: 148





	1. Pink + White

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I've made a mood board for this fanfiction [Here](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/m1m18/iwaoi/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edits have been made!
> 
> I'm going through my first few chapters and essentially editing them, adding and removing parts. Nothing major.

oikawa was fucked.

Despite the fact that he could get with practically anyone he wanted (thanks to his compelling charm and charisma), yet here he was tearing himself up over a little crush. Okay maybe being completely and madly in love with his childhood best friend couldn't really be described as just a little crush.

He was around 14 when he began to realize that his feelings towards his childhood friend wasn't exactly platonic was at the age of 14. An age where hormones and girls are raging in the minds of adolescent boys; however in Oikawa's case, Iwaizumi seemed to replace any thoughts of girls in his mind.

Middle school wasn't the best time for Oikawa. Being beaten by Ushijima every single time he face him on the court, and then in his third year the sudden appearance of a prodigy setter lit a jealous flame in him. He overworked himself to the point of injury, causing further frustration.

Iwaizumi was the only thing that kept Oikawa tethered. Everything seemed to be caving in on Oikawa, but Iwaizumi had always managed to pull him back up. Just by being there for him.

Oikawa couldn't exactly pinpoint when exactly he fell in love with iwaizumi. It was a gradual process, slowly then all at once.

He began to notice Iwaizumi more, he always had, but it was different this time. Now he was noticing the small, barely noticeable beauty spot right next to the tail of his left brow. He noticed Iwaizumi's scrawny frame gradually fill out with taut muscle. He noticed how Iwaizumi's face would crumple slightly in distaste whenever he was surrounded by his fan girls (Oikawa found it cute and so began to hang around his fan girls a little more to so iwaizumi's adorable crumpled expression).

He began to feel jealous whenever he saw couples in school and on the streets. At first he thought it was because he wanted a girlfriend and so accepted a random confession he received, but ultimately it just ended in heartbreak. He realized later on that he was really just jealous that they found it so easy to love each other.

He started wishing that the couples he saw in his mother's romantic dramas were him and Iwaizumi, and at first it freaked him out. He felt a little dirty at the thought of kissing Iwaizumi, but soon realized that the prospect of kissing Iwaizumi wasn't dirty at all. It was actually kind of exciting.

He realized that he didn't look at Iwaizumi the way a friend would because of his girlfriend at the time actually. She had asked Oikawa straight up if he was in love with iwaizumi. Naturally, Oikawa denied it, but the girl wasn't stupid and neither was Oikawa. It was a dramatic affair, but ultimately contributed to Oikawa's realization. 

After that Oikawa fell hard. 

He began to seek out Iwaizumi at every opportunity and began to depend on him heavily. His feelings never seemed to quell, not in the slightest. Instead they grew deeper each day.

Oikawa, however wasn't exactly oblivious. He was well aware of the fact that Iwaizumi was most likely never going to reciprocate his feelings. He was fine with that, he thought. As long as he could, at the very least, remain as Iwaizumi's number one best friend, he was fine with it. 

At least that was what he thought.

____________

May 3rd, Iwaizumi came to practice with the biggest grin plastered on his face.

Oikawa could feel his heart burst at its seams, a giddy smile threatening to present on his lips. He watched silently, appreciating the sight of Iwaizumi and his pretty smile. He thanked whatever graced him with the image of Iwaizumi's beaming face that glowed like the sun and didn't question why he came in with such a delightful expression.

He was going to ask, in his own teasing manner, but was beaten to it by one of his teammates.

  
“Iwaizumi stop smiling like an idiot what happened?” Matsukawa spoke teasingly.

Iwaizumi paused and faced Matsukawa with a dopey expression. "I got a confession"

_'shit'_ oikawa choked. _'he what now?'_

"Oi Iwaizumi are you joking?"

"Did you say yes?"

"Who is it? What does she look like?"

"Iwa you lucky bastard"

His teammates bombarded him with a storm of questions, to which Iwaizumi just shrugged off with a wave of his hand and quirk of his lips.

"umm no I'm not joking, I said yes, and I'm not telling you who she is."

A soft blush rose on Iwaizumi's tanned cheeks, only further accentuating the glow adorning his face. It was a face Oikawa had seen many times before, unsurprisingly. It felt different though. He wore an expression foreign to Oikawa, one that Oikawa wished to burn into his mind. However the idea of Iwaizumi being so gleeful over some random girls confession made Oikawa want scream at the top of his lungs, 

Oikawa sucked in a sharp breath before he put on a teasing smirk. "well Iwa-Chan you finally got a girlfriend!" He clamped a shaky hand onto Iwaizumi's firm shoulders for support. "about time, you've been single for the past 18 years!" Oikawa let out a boisterous laugh only making Iwaizumi's blush deepen.

"Shut up Shittykawa I bet I can keep a girl longer than you ever had" Iwaizumi brushed Oikawa's hands off his shoulder roughly.

_'Of course you can you idiot all I make time for is volleyball and you, no wonder everyone leaves'_

"yeah, yeah whatever you say Iwa-Chan, besides I'm surprised you even attracted someone with your brutish nature, you sure it wasn't a prank" Oikawa rolled his eyes jokingly and ignored the pang in his chest.

"You're such a piece of shit oikawa" Despite his harsh words Iwaizumi simply laughed his words off, he knew Oikawa too well to know that he was just teasing him- and feeling like he was on cloud 9 right now, meant he couldn’t even bring himself to be angry about it like he usually would. 

It was then that Oikawa realized that he was in fact, not content with staying as Iwaizumi's number one best friend.

_____________________________________  
  
  


Oikawa huffed silently as he laid on his bed, staring up at the glow in the dark stars he and Iwaizumi stuck on his ceiling when they were seven. He remembers Iwaizumi called him childish because he couldn't sleep in the dark because he was scared of monsters at night, this lead to younger Tooru bursting out in tears until Iwaizumi apologized and declared that he would protect Oikawa from danger during their sleepover. Those memories felt so far away.

Oikawa doesn't know where he went wrong. Then again, he wasn't sure he did anything right either.

He mulled over the details. Iwaizumi was attractive, especially to Oikawa, but he never really received much female attention. So he'd never gotten a confession before. Oikawa concluded that Iwaizumi must have been flustered and accepted just because someone actually confessed to him. This meant that his relationship wouldn't last all that long. He felt a little bad for thinking that way, but not really.

Oikawa decided to take a trip the next day to a nearby shrine and pray that Iwaizumi breaks up with his stupid girlfriend soon enough and comes running into his arms. He would then comfort Iwaizumi and soon Iwaizumi would see that Oikawa was the man for him and they would live happily ever after.

Oikawa groaned in frustration. He knew he was just being petty and jealous. He should be happy for Iwaizumi, because Iwaizumi was so ecstatic this morning, and as his number one best friend, he needs to support Iwaizumi, even if his heart breaks in the process.

Then again, Oikawa always had a bit of a shitty personality.

His eyes stung slightly as he violently rubbed at them to rid them of upcoming tears. His throat closed up and he found it increasingly difficult to breathe, despite all his windows being wide open. He gripped the fabric of his shirt tightly, pulling it harshly as if he wanted to rip it off his body. He felt like screaming into the dead of the night, he wanted his yells to reach his childhood friend across the street. He wanted him to hear his confessions like a sinner to a priest.

He wanted Iwaizumi to hear his proclamations of love. He wanted Iwaizumi to realize that his feelings were far more superior and ran deeper than that random girls shallow ones. He wanted Iwaizumi to regard him as more than just a petty childhood friend, he wanted more. He wanted Iwaizumi to look at him the same way he did, with just as much emotion and love swirling in his eyes. 

He wanted a lot of things, but could never find the courage to actually pursue them.

Oikawa felt pathetic. He put himself here, damned himself to stay as the annoying best friend for life. He had no one to blame but himself. 

He swore that night that he would never fall in love again if it meant he would be in so much pain. 


	2. Bad religion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa finally meets Iwaizumi's girlfriend and so does the team. 
> 
> Why does she look so familiar to Hanamaki?

It had been two weeks since Iwaizumi announced that for the first time in his lonely and miserable 18 years of life, he had finally got a girlfriend. However no one had actually seen her yet, not even Oikawa, who was beginning to get a little skeptical at this supposed girlfriend.

He wondered if maybe his prayer at the shrine worked and Iwaizumi had in fact broken up with his girlfriend. That would also explain why he had also been seeing less of Iwaizumi too, because he would probably be too embarrassed to face Oikawa and needed to collect himself alone, before he told Oikawa; better yet, maybe she never existed.

Oikawa felt shitty for thinking about that. Iwaizumi wouldn't lie about something like that, but he desperately wished that maybe he did this time. It would soothe his aching heart a little at the very least.

Oikawa groaned as his head thumped against his folded arms, the day couldn't have been going any slower. He planned to catch Iwaizumi at lunch before he could disappear, like he had been doing the past two weeks. 

He lifted his head to glare at the slow ticking hands on the clock above the whiteboard, he felt like they were mocking him.

After a whole agonizing 15 minutes, the bell finally rang and Oikawa dashed out the classroom; hoping to catch iwaizumi before he disappeared; so he could finally spend time with the boy after two whole weeks.

He managed to spot Iwaizumi outside the building block and bounded down the stairs and towards Iwaizumi.

  
"Oi Iwa-Chan!" Iwaizumi whipped around a panicked look on his face when he saw Oikawa running towards him at full speed, but Oikawa abruptly stopped just before he could crash into the boy.

  
He didn't see them before because Iwaizumis tall, built body shielded them from his vision, but next to Iwaizumi was a girl about 5"5 in height, with long legs and a perfect body, she had long chocolate colored hair, brown eyes and a small, pretty face. To say she was beautiful was an understatement- the girl looked like a model. 

"uh Iwa who's this?" Oikawa was praying that this girl before him wasn't who he presumed she was.

  
"Oh Oikawa , you remember how I told you I got a girlfriend" Iwaizumi gestured to the pretty girl next to him.

Oikawa blinked owlishly, his mouth agape and a shocked expression flashed across his face for a moment. Oikawa felt like cursing and berating the girl but quickly composed himself and regained his confident demeanor.

"Oh really?" Oikawa let the most fake and cheery smile you ever seen stretch across his face. "Nice to meet you! I bet Iwa-Chan has told you all about me, his best friend" He emphasized the word “best friend” as if to say that he was more important.

  
"oh yeah, Hajime's mentioned you a few times, says you're the best setter ever" Even the girls voice sounded pretty, irking Oikawa greatly.

Oikawa felt irritated on the girl's casual use of his Iwa-Chan's first name, _who does she think she is?_

They'd only been together for all of two weeks. Even he, Iwaizumi's oldest and closest friend didn't call him by his first name. He completely disregarded the fact that Iwaizumi complimented and mentioned him a few times before; the ugly feeling in his chest seemed to cloud his thoughts.

  
"Hajime huh? you two must be close already... strange seeing as how you've only been dating for less than a month, aren't you two eager!" his disgustingly fake smile only stretched further.

  
"Oi Shittykawa what's your damn problem" Iwaizumi could see how fake Oikawa's smile and how sickeningly sweet his words were.

  
"Ah Hajime it's fine" Oikawa wanted to roll his eyes at that "I'm half American and grew up there so I'm used to calling people by their first name" Oikawa suppressed a scoff, he really couldn't care less about the girl.

"Oh I see makes sense" Oikawa was fed up with the situation and attempted to make his escape. "Well, I'm going now, see you!"

"Oi Shittykawa what the he-" Oikawa dashed away before Iwaizumi could continue

_________________

Oikawa found himself in an unoccupied bathroom that rarely anyone used, because some old third years had spread a rumor that there were ghosts in there. Ghosts were the least of Oikawa's worries right now. All he could think about was getting to someplace where no one could see him.

So he rushed into the empty bathroom and locked himself in a stall before squatting down and began gripping and pulling at his hair. He was so disgustingly jealous that a bitter feeling settled in the pit of his stomach. It turned his stomach vigorously, causing bile to rise to his mouth. He retched slightly before moving closer to the toiler bowl. He hunched over the toilet to empty the contents of his stomach and jealousy. He felt sickened by everything. Iwaizumi, Iwaizumi's girlfriend, and most of all himself.

Oikawa felt like his skin was burning, he loosened his tie a little a messed up his hair before slapping his cheeks. He left bruising red marks on his cheeks and left the stall, stumbling over to the sink. He stared at his reflection in the mirror situated above the sink. He looked pathetic.

He screwed his eyes shut in attempt to stop the pitiful flow of tears that rushed down his cheeks. He choked on salty tears, his head pounded violently and his chest constricted as if he lacked oxygen. His heart felt heavy with envy and regret, he couldn't fool himself anymore.

Iwaizumi wasn't in love with him.

Iwaizumi will never be in love with him.

_______________

Oikawa was 15 minutes late to practice. Late enough that he missed the chance of being interrogated by Iwaizumi about his behavior earlier. He would save himself the heartbreak.

He was just about to head into the gym when he felt a smaller body bump into his own. When he looked down at who it was, the burning in his chest began again. He felt like throwing up again, like turning around and running away.

  
"Oh oikawa, nice to see you again" A cheery voice rang through the air, unnerving Oikawa.

  
"Oh um sorry I never even got your name" He gave her a closed eye smile not wanting the tears to escape again

  
"Oh Aikawa Fumiko, but just call me Fumiko" She gave a sickeningly bright smile that made Oikawa's stomach turn. "Ah I better get going home I was just briefly meeting the rest of Hajime’s and your friends"

"Ok, get home safely" Oikawa bid softly, receiving a smile and a wave goodbye in return.

Oikawa felt like telling her to never come back, but decided against it. He really didn't want to be yelled at by Iwaizumi because of his stupid girlfriend.

  
"Oikawa don't just stand there get in here and start practicing!" Oikawa's head jerked up a startled expression on his face before scrambling to grab a ball and do some serves after yelling a brief "yes coach!"

Practice had went pretty smoothly, apart from the obnoxious beating of Oikawa's lovesick heart every time Iwaizumi would say one of his sets was "perfect".

One word and Oikawa found himself tumbling further in love. His cheeks heated and his body felt like it was melting every time Iwaizumi would send him a cheeky smile and a slap on the back. Oikawa thanked god that no one paid attention to his red tinted cheeks, and instead thought it was caused by practice. 

It was during the end of practice while they were changing that Oikawa felt like burying himself alive and never coming out again, because everyone had taken to talking about Iwaizumi's pretty and perfect Fumiko. 

  
"Ne Iwaizumi you really bagged a cutie, did you pay her or something?" Hanamaki taunted whilst matsukawa snorted in the background — Oikawa just gripped his locker door tighter leaving indents on his palm.

  
"Shut up makki, you’re just jealous that I could actually get someone" Iwaizumi sneered but still had a giddy smile displayed on his face.

  
"eh? jealous, me?" Hanamaki had a shit-eating grin on his face "Why would i need a girlfriend when I have my baby matsukawa"

Mattsun giggled and batted his lashes "Oh makki it was meant to be a secret" The two burst out laughing 

  
"Weirdos, if you carry on people might actually believe you two are together" Watari stared at the two with an amused look

  
"Eh what do you say makki, should we date for reals?" Makki tapped his chin in contemplation at Matsukawa's request.

"Eh why not, you're single, I'm single" everyone stared at the two deciding it's best not to question the pair; who supposedly stared dating just now.

  
"Tch, idiots, Oikawa let's get going" He forgot that he had to walk home with Iwaizumi and began panicking, looking for a way out.

  
"Umm you go ahead, I'm gonna stay behind for a bit, my serve is a bit off, I won't stay long I promise" Oikawa rushed out before Iwaizumi could argue and drag him home with him, he'd rather not have to talk to Iwa right now, he knew they would've ended up speaking about stupid Fumiko.

  
"That idiot" Iwaizumi huffed as he glared at Oikawa's retreating figure before slipping his bag on his shoulder and making his way out the door, thinking about how Oikawa better not stay for more than half an hour. "I'm going ,see you guys tomorrow"

A chorus of 'bye's' followed and a grunt from Kyoutani. Matsukawa turned to Hanamaki and began whispering gossip to him, which everyone else ignored. Hanamaki on the other hand seemed lost in thought before Matsukawa pinched his cheek to get his attention. Hanamaki frowned slightly before speaking.

  
"Oi Mattsun, doesn't Fumiko resemble Oikawa a bit too much?"

__________________

That night, Oikawa stood in front of his full length mirror, shirtless, to examine himself.

He had chocolate colored hair, smooth and wispy like clouds. Brown, alluring eyes. Long, muscular legs that anyone, man or woman, would envy. He stood at a towering 6"0, taller than the average Japanese man his age. He also had an amazing figure, the years of volleyball had done him good and he now boasted a solid six pack, and a drool-worthy amount of muscle. 

Not to mention his incredibly pretty face. It wasn't a surprise as to why he had people stumbling over themselves and stammering at the very sight of him. He had a special sort of magnetism and oozed charisma, he was extremely sociable and just as lovable. Anyone would jump at the chance to be with the Oikawa Tooru

He was just as good as Aikawa Fumiko, if not better. So what was it that made Iwaizumi fall for her and not him?

Perhaps she wasn't as annoying. Or maybe she didn't have a secret ugly side to her personality like Oikawa did. Maybe she really like Godzilla, just like Iwaizumi, instead of aliens like Oikawa. Maybe Iwaizumi preferred people with soft, cute voices like hers and not deeper, boyish ones like his. Maybe Iwaizumi took one look at Oikawa and thought that if he was going to date anyone, they would have to have the absolute opposite personality to Oikawa.

Oikawa stood there pondering the various possibilities as to why Iwaizumi was with someone like Fumiko and not him instead. He nearly tore his hair out when he came to the most obvious conclusion there was. 

Iwaizumi didn't even like boys in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh so I haven't written a fanfic in years so this is basically a first and I'm not really sure whether this is gonna turn out good enough. I wanted to do an IwaOi angst because I love their dynamic. Thank you for reading!


	3. Pity party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!  
> this chapter does have minor sexual implications, but it doesn't progress past making out.

2 months had passed since Iwaizumi and Fumiko started dating and they only seemed to become more smitten by each other.

The clock had just turned to 12:30am on July 20th and Oikawa stared at his phone; rapidly typing away as he responded to the many birthday messages he had been receiving since midnight. He waited anticipatingly for a message from one specific person, staying up till 4am awaiting just a simple 'happy birthday'- it never came. 

  
Later that day Oikawa, although feeling like shit from sleep deprivation, trudged to school, whilst staring distractedly at his phone with his brow creased. Maybe he was just waiting to surprise him, Iwaizumi was always the first to tell him 'happy birthday'; there had to be a reason he hadn't yet. It was a Monday so there was no practice, meaning he wouldn't see Iwaizumi till lunch later on. This was meant to be a great day for him right, so why did he feel so empty?

  
As soon as he stepped foot at the gates, a wave students crowded around him shoving presents his way and shouting 'happy birthdays', his friends all wished him and gave their presents, although makki and mattsun's present was a little strange.

  
but Oikawa beamed at everyone nonetheless; he really was loved by everyone around him. Oikawa craned his neck hoping to see Iwaizumi behind the crowd and when he did his smile grew wider, a soft look on his face as he waved at him as they locked eyes. Just as Oikawa was about to approach Iwaizumi, Fumiko appeared between them and suddenly all of Iwaizumi's attention was on her before she whisked him away, probably to class. Oikawa's face fell as he watched Iwaizumi's retreating figure, why was he walking away with out saying anything? Oikawa just wanted to hear two words from him- why did he leave without mentioning them?

  
suddenly the space around him fell silent, the joyous chimes around him were deaf to him, only the cracking of his own heart could be heard, the blaring white pain spreading across his chest; he really wanted to cry right now. Not here though, because no one can know, not about this ugly feeling and not about his feelings for Iwaizumi; it would only be a bother to Iwa. So excusing himself with a disgustingly fake smile and a cute wave he made his way to his class, setting his head down and falling asleep. Hoping to sleep away this shitty feeling.

  
The rest of the day passed like a blur filled with fake smiles and sickeningly sweet birthday cake, the type that if you ate too much you would feel sick, and despite Oikawa barely touching his slice, his stomach ached agonizingly; so much that he had to go to the bathroom where locked himself in a stall and had a pity party. It was probably the most pitiful sight anyone's ever seen. The picture perfect day was ruined because of the absence of a single person, he didn't even come for the cake!  
Oikawa didn't go home that night, he called his mum informing her that he would be staying at a friend place overnight. It was true he would be staying overnight somewhere, just not at a friends. He dialed the number he memorized but never saved and waited for the line to pick up and after three rings they finally answered.

  
"Hey, happy birthday" A slightly deep voice resonated through the device "Why'd you call"

  
"Hey, are your parents round?"   
_'fuck please say no'_

  
"Nah they're out for the night, come over, It's been a while" with that the line cut and Oikawa began the walk to the other side of Miyagi.

Oikawa rang the doorbell of a regular two-story house, and waited for someone to open the door; before getting impatient and ringing the bell again and again and again.  
"Alright, alright calm down" The door swung open revealing a slightly shorter boy, with bleach blonde eyes smirking at him. "You can't be that eager" The boy teased causing Oikawa to fume.

  
"Please, eager for what, I just don't like waiting"

  
This only made the boys' smirk widen before he grabbed Oikawa's wrist and dragged him inside up to his bedroom. The boy pushed Oikawa onto his bed before pining him down and straddling his waist. Oikawa simply stared back at him an amused expression displayed on his face.

  
"Wow, whos eager now" Oikawa brought his hands to rest at the boys waist "No welcome, no would you like something to eat and drink?"

  
"Yeah, yeah Oikawa take off your shirt and blazer" The boy tugged at his blazer, pulling it off before he began unbuttoning Oikawa's shirt.

  
"Slow down, Yuji" Oikawa let out a breathtaking chuckle as he gripped Terushima's wrists "We have time"

  
Terushima quickly smashed their lips together, pressing their bodies together to get even closer than they already were, trying to feel the warmth the two desperately craved. Hands gripped bare skin, trying to fill all the empty space the two had between them, this right here was the only way they could really let everything out, in their most vulnerable state. Oikawa felt the familiar metal piercing in his mouth as he let out a deep moan. It all felt so wrong but so right, they knew what they were doing wasn't right, they used each other up only calling when the loneliness set it. They know they should've stayed friends or better yet, strangers, but they couldn't help but seek each other out each time they needed somebody else's body next to them. Heavy pants filled the air as they finally separated, Yuji's hands flying to Oikawa's pants trying to get them off, but just as he was about to pull them off, they heard a car pull into the driveway. Terushima stumbled and rushed to peak out the window before letting out a string of curses.

  
"Shit, shit, shit" Terushima panicked as he scrambled to pull his clothes on, Oikawa rushing to put his own clothes on in suit.

  
"I thought your parents were out for the night!" 

  
"They are, but my sister decided to come over without telling me, fuck! why now?"

  
Oikawa knew what was happening, he was gonna get kicked out, he didn't blame Yuji for that, he knew what situation it would have put him in. Yuji's sister suspected him already, and he wouldn't give her any more reason to, and a boy being round whilst his parents aren't home might seem normal to some, but not to suspicious siblings. So Oikawa quietly picked up his bag and looked out the window to see if it was safe to climb out yet, before opening it and dangling his body over the edge.

  
"hey Oikawa, sorry" Terushima had a troubled look on his face, he almost looked like he was about to cry.

  
"Don't sweat it" He shot a comforting smile before dropping down and making his way down the street, walking aimlessly around. He had no particular destination in mind, it was too late at night to call anyone and ask to sleepover, but he also couldn't go home because his mum would storm him with questions. So unknowingly he made his way to a familiar park he would visit with Iwaizumi as kids.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
Oikawa laid down on the grainy sand of the sand pit, not caring much for the granules that made their way into his soft hair and down the neck of his uniform. He laid still staring at the blackened sky with an endless amount of stars splashed across it. His lips moved softly and arm stretched out as he attempted to count every single star he could see. A sigh left his mouth as he wished for the body of another to be laying next to him, counting the stars with him. Oikawa must've not been thinking when he decided to text the boy to meet him at the playground- he hadn't been able to think for a while now.

  
Oikawa:  
11:32/ Iwaizumi help! I fell at the park in our neighborhood and I think I broke something

_delivered_

11:33/ I can't get up :((

_delievered_

  
He waited for what felt like hours but what was really a few minutes before giving up on Iwaizumi even seeing his message. Guess he doesn't really care after all.   
  
"Oi Oikawa" Oikawa's eyes shot open and his body jerked upright "Why wouldn't you call a damn ambulance you idiot"

The sight in front of Oikawa was a sight to behold. Iwaizumi stood hunched holding onto his knees as he gasped for air, sweat trickling down his brow, wearing nothing but sweatpants and a thin muscle tee in 4 degrees Celsius weather. Oikawa checked the time, 11:45, the walk from Iwaizumi's to the park was about 25 minutes, did he run all the way here? Oikawa's heart burned violently, his Iwaizumi has never looked as beautiful as he did right now.

  
"Did you lose your voice too, say something" A panicked expression filled Iwa's face

  
"Ah sorry" Oikawa spoke in a flat voice "I lied"

  
"what the fuck" Iwaizumi suddenly shouted "so I ran here and this whole time there was nothing wrong, you stupid sh-"

  
His voice trailed off as he stared at the watery eyes and the tears running down the boy in front of his face. He sighed as he sat down beside Oikawa quietly, he didn't speak for a while, just sat there as Oikawa sniffled and wiped his tears beside him.

  
"Sorry" Iwaizumi sucked a sharp breathe at the tremble in Oikawa's voice "I'm so selfish I couldn't even leave you alone"

  
Iwaizumi didn't know what to say to that, he didn't realise the double meaning to what he said either. His mind blanked, he didn't know what was wrong with Oikawa, for the past few months he had been a lot more troubled than usual- but Iwaizumi didn't know it was this bad. He was so preoccupied with Fumiko lately he realised that he neglected the relationship he had with Oikawa. Hell even last night when he was about to text Oikawa happy birthday, he received a call from his girlfriend and forgot to even send the message. _What a shitty friend he must be,_ he thought.

  
"ah Iwa look!" Iwaizumi stared at the boy's excited face "It's a shooting star, quick make a wish!"

  
Iwaizumi stared at the boy as he wished for nothing to change, for them to stay stuck in this moment forever. Whilst the boy next to him wished desperately for his feelings to reach the other- he wanted more. As Oikawa turned and gave Iwaizumi a soft, close-eyed grin, Iwaizumi felt his heart nearly beat out his chest, he simply stared at the ethereal sight of the moonlight shining on his best friends smooth skin, making him seem more angelic and beautiful then he usually did. 

  
_'Fuck, what's this feeling?'_

  
Iwaizumi turned his head to the endless starry sky in front of him, it wasn't nearly as pretty as the sight beside him; but he was too afraid of what he felt whilst looking at it. His cheeks reddened slightly out of shyness and a light shiver ran through his body. Oikawa took notice of this and draped his blazer over Iwaizumi's shoulders, tugging it at the front to make sure it doesn't fall. Iwaizumi felt his breath hitch as they stared into each other's eyes, neither one looking away, before he finally muttered the words Oikawa had been waiting to hear.

  
**"Happy birthday Oikawa"**

  
**11:59am July 20th**


	4. Do I wanna know?

Months had passed since that day in the park, when Iwaizumi felt a shift in his own feelings, it was currently October, the leaves had turned amber, orange and red as they drifted down from the trees. A light chill hung in the air, but it wasn't cold enough to change to winter uniforms just yet. It was that uncomfortable time of the year, where it was cold in the morning but as the day progressed, the weather heated up, and you would discard whatever extra layers you were wearing. It was quickly approaching the 31st, Halloween, a time where anyone who was anyone would attend one of the many Halloween parties someone hosted. Of course Oikawa, being the ever so popular boy he was, received multiple invitations for different parties; But he only decided to go to the one Iwaizumi was going to. 

  
The night before the party Oikawa agonized over what costume to wear, should he go as a Greek god or an alien? Oikawa became frustrated before texting Terushima about what he should wear.

_18:46_

  
Oikawa<3: Greek god or cute alien?  
_delievered_

  
#### #### ###: Greek god duh  
_delievered_

  
#### #### ###: What were you even thinking about when you thought about a cute alien??  
_delievered_

  
Oikawa<3: Ugh fine, why do I even try with you  
_delievered_

  
#### #### ###: still hit though :)))  
_seen_

  
#### #### ###: Who's party you going to?  
_delivered_

  
Oikawa<3: Bokuto's, the one in Tokyo  
_delivered_

  
#### #### ###: Ahh same, see you there :)  
_seen_

Oikawa sighed before he made his way to his wardrobe to prepare his costume for the party tomorrow night. He stayed up perfecting the toga made out of bedsheets and spray-painting a crown of leaves gold, that he stole from his sisters old room. He wanted to look perfect, Iwaizumi would be there too after all- it's not like he would ever care about it, but still, Oikawa wanted to fool himself a little.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
An obnoxiously loud alarm rang throughout the room, Oikawa thrashed his hand about attempting to grab his phone and silence the alarm. When he finally succeeded and began to drift off again, his phone rang again. A storm of curses fell from his mouth before he answered without checking the caller ID and responded with a venomous bite in his tone.

"The hell do you want?"

  
"Oi Shittykawa it's 3pm already get your ass out of bed" Oikawa stared at the clock on his bedside, the blaring red numbers reading 15:03, shit he had to leave soon. "If you're late I'm not waiting for you, I'll get on the train and leave you're sorry ass!"

  
"sorry Iwa- cha-" The ringing of a doorbell in the background cut Oikawa's speech off

  
"Ah wait" Oikawa heard the door unlock and a silky voice resonated through the speakers.

  
"Hajime, hey" that girl just had to appear at the worst times

  
"wow..." Oikawa could her the awe in Iwaizumi's voice "You look so-" Oikawa quickly cut the call, not wanting to hear what was next. It had been 5 months since Fumiko stole Iwaizumi from him- so why did it still hurt to hear Iwa talk about her?

  
Oikawa feeling bad for cutting without a goodbye, decided to send Iwaizumi a text- though he doubted he would even notice he ended the call.

Oikawa:  
3:06/ Hey I lost service  
_delivered_

  
3:06/ Go ahead without me I'm gonna show up late  
_delivered_

  
Oikawa ruffled his hair and let out a heavy sigh before making his way to the bathroom to get ready. He could feel sorry for himself later when he's drowning in alcohol.

  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
Oikawa arrived two hours later than everybody else in the packed house, because he stopped at a local bakery selling milk bread on the way here and decided to take his time eating them on a park bench. Thus arriving even later than he already was. His eyes surveyed the room he was in, spotting Iwaizumi almost immediately. He was about to make his way to Iwaizumi but he spotted the pretty girl perched on Iwaizumis' lap, bodies pressed together and his arm around her waist, giggling quietly to each other. Oikawa turned and headed to the kitchen where the alcohol was kept and poured himself shot, after shot, after shot.

  
half an hour later, safe to say Oikawa was more than tipsy, he sat in the corner of the living room a group of girl squashed next to him as they made small talk and sipped on off-brand beer. The fluorescent color changing lights bounced off his skin, the various hues coloring his body, the toga he made hung loosely and dangerously low on his hips, the golden crown of leaves made him look like a prince, his chest was left exposed with only a bit covered with the thin fabric. Oikawa looked simply breathtaking, anyone could see that.

  
A body crashed into his and grabbed his wrist, running towards the bathroom and closing the door behind them.   
'what the hell?'

  
"Oikawa!" A bleach blonde boy stood in front of him and gripped his shoulders "I've been looking everywhere for you!"

  
Before Oikawa could speak, he felt soft lips on his own, the familiar feel of metal glided across his mouth and Oikawa just let himself melt. The taste of alcohol mixed between them. Oikawa gripped Terushima's neck, desperately trying to hold on as the kisses became deeper, needier. It was obvious the two boys were fucked up right now, and if they weren't so emotional and caught up in the moment, maybe they would have noticed that they hadn't locked the door; Or that someone walked in.

  
"Ah shit sorry, I'm just gonn-" Oikawa froze at the voice, fuck. "Oikawa? Err nevermind"

  
Oikawa really wanted the ground to swallow him right now. He couldn't move, remaining frozen on the toilet seat, replaying what just happened. Maybe it was just the alcohol, he had to be hallucinating- He needed it to be.

  
"was that..." Terushima noticed the despaired look on Oikawa's face and decided not to finish what he was saying. 

  
Oikawa hung his head and gripped a fistful of hair out of frustration. That was 4 years of hiding ended, just because of some shitty lock. He hid it so well up until now, everything, but just one night ruined it all. Now he felt exposed, the one person he never wanted to find out just did. 

  
"Yeah, that was Iwaizumi fucking Hajime"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> This was a slightly shorter chapter because there is a part two to it.
> 
> I wanted to talk about Fumiko. Fumiko is Iwaizumi's girlfriend, but we don't see or hear much about her, that's because I wanted her to seem like a background character. She's someone that Oikawa seen as an obstacle and doesn't even want to know about, and because of that, we end up not knowing much about her. 
> 
> She appears only when Oikawa is seeking Iwaizumi, becoming an obstacle in his way. As stated by Hanamaki, Fumiko looks a lot like Oikawa, and Oikawa himself notices that she's not any different to him. This brings on more jealousy because even though they look so alike, the reason she's able to openly love Iwaizumi is because she's a girl.


	5. I just wanna be yours.

Oikawa's body suddenly shot up, he splashed his face with ice cold water, as if washing his sins away, and made his way out the door; He couldn't just leave it like that. Terushima simply stared at the back of his figure, knowing better than to try and make Oikawa calm down, not when he's as hysterical as he is right now. See Oikawa's always like this; forever stuck in his ways; He doesn't like to let things out; He keeps everything inside till he can't take it anymore. It's not like he ever changes either. More than anything he loves too hard and too much, he fell for the worst type of person; only causing him to get burned, the butterflies being cremated along with his heart. 

  
Terushima let out a huff, pushing himself off the bathtubs' ledge, and stumbled out of the bathroom. He made his way through the suffocating crowd, as a nauseating feeling rose from his stomach- he emptied his stomach of the plush, green lawn once he made it outside. He collapsed on the step in front of the packed house, he could hear the sound of a British rock band playing a song called 'I wanna be yours'.

  
If Oikawa was here to listen they would've laughed at the irony; both of the boys longing for someone unreachable. Terushima was also in love with another boy, but said boy didn't see him the same way Terushima saw him; unrequited love really was a bitch. maybe that's why him and Oikawa were able to be together like this; they were just teenage boys; searching for someone else in each other. Terushima grabbed the cigarette pack he kept in his left jacket pocket, placing one in between his lips before bringing his gas lighter up to light the cigarette, cupping his hand over the flame. He took slow drags of the poisonous smoke, and he looked up at the sky before sending out a quick prayer.

_'please let Oikawa have his happiness at least'._  
He flicked ash off his cigarette and pressed it against the ground, putting it out. He pushed himself off the step, before disappearing back into the house.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Iwaizumi!" 

  
"Oi Iwaizumi!"

  
"Fuck wait, stop running"

  
Oikawa panted, running out of breathe and he chased after the unresponsive boy meters a head of him. He took in a gulp of air before he pushed himself to run faster, just barely grabbing him by the shirt of his costume, stopping him from moving.

  
"Why are you running away?" Iwaizumi avoided eye-contact with Oikawa as he tried to shrug off his grip, which in turn only tightened. Normally Iwaizumi would be able to overpower Oikawa; but he felt too weak.

  
"Fuck please just-just listen" Iwaizumi stayed silent but allowed Oikawa to drag him over to a field where he sat him down.

  
"I-I... shit" Oikawa didn't know where to start "I can't anymore fuck"

  
Iwaizumi felt his heart crack, he could sense the inner turmoil Oikawa felt, but couldn't bring himself to comfort the boy. Why was he even upset over this? was it because Oikawa didn't tell him, his best friend, or was it something else?

  
"I didn't know if you would um... be okay with, you know it" Oikawa's hands flailed around as he tried to spit out the words stuck in his throat, he choked up slightly but kept on.

  
_'Fuck this is hard'_

  
"Umm, I- you know, like boys" Oikawa watched Iwaizumi's face carefully, but it didn't change, that's a good sign right?

  
"I also like girls too, but like y-yeah" Fuck he was bad at this

  
An uncomfortable silence fell upon the two, but neither tried to break the unspoken tension between them. 

  
"umm say something...please?"

  
"When did you know" ah there it was

  
"around 14 I guess, that's when I really knew"

  
"why didn't you tell me?" Oikawa sucked in a sharp breathe at this "It wouldn't have changed how I see you"

  
_'That's the problem, nothing changes how you see me'_

  
"I was scared, It's not easy...you know?" Of course Iwaizumi didn't get it but he didn't know what to say besides that.

  
"yeah..."

  
The conversation fell flat again, an unsettling feeling hung in the air; it drove them both crazy.

  
_'Fuck say something'_

  
"So you and Terushima?"

  
_'Nevermind please shut up again'_

  
"Oh no-no no no," Oikawa panicked to explain the situation "We don't have that kind of relationship, we're just friends"

  
"Friends don't make out in bathrooms at parties" _Shit got him there._

  
"We're not a couple though..." He trailed off, slightly embarrassed about the purely sexual nature of his relationship with Terushima "We just fill in some... gaps for each other"  
Iwaizumi decided not to question further on their relationship.

  
"So does that mean you don't love him?"

  
"Oh god no, not in the romantic sense, Terushima's seen the most umm... intimate parts of me sure, but he's not the person I'm in love with, now him, he's a dense motherfucker" Oikawa chuckled slightly before freezing at the realization of what he just said. _Fuck_. He turned to face Iwaizumi, who stared deeply at him as if trying to discover the secrets of the person he thought he knew so well. 

  
"So you are in love with someone else" 

  
_'shit shit shit'_

  
"No I-I don't" Oikawa stumbled over his words, his heart beat loudly, a ringing sound resonated in his ears.

  
"But you just said-"

  
"I didn't say shit" Oikawa was panicking now, his breathing labored, he couldn't take it anymore.

  
"Oikawa... We're best friends, you can tell me anything"

  
"Shit that's the fucking problem, isn't it" A humorless laugh left his lips, contrasting the distressed expression his face held

  
"What do you me-"

  
"I don't want to be your best fucking friend" Iwaizumi swore he felt his heart drop at this, did he fuck up again? like he did on Oikawa's birthday?

  
"Hey... you don't mean that" Iwaizumi couldn't take it, if him and Oikawa weren't friends then what? He couldn't imagine a life without him.

  
"Yes I do" Iwaizumi's eyes widened at the monotone response, one glance at Oikawa's face was enough to tell him that the boy was serious. His eyes pooled with tears as his heart ached.

  
"what... why?... Oikawa please I-I can't" He couldn't stop his voice from trembling

  
"God you're so fucking stupid"

  
_'ouch'_

  
"How could you not realise?"

  
_'You never made it seem like you didn't want me around...'_

  
"Can't you see?"

  
_'no please tell me so I can fix this'_

  
"I can't just be your friend anymore, I tried but..."

  
_'Please... I don't want to leave your side'_

  
"I just wanna be yours"

  
They stared at each other, neither being able to pull their gaze from each other, they were stuck like this; they were always stuck in some sort of uncomfortably agonizing position. The two childhood friends Iwaizumi Hajime and Oikawa Tooru, finally seeing each other in a way that wasn't platonic. They both leaned in slowly, painfully slowly. They could feel each other's warm breaths, as they got closer and closer. Oikawa gently placed his hand on Iwaizumis neck, tilting his head up ever so slightly, and bending down a bit. Iwaizumi's cold hands made their ways to Oikawa's bicep and one on his chest, causing goosebumps to arise on Oikawa's skin. Their lips grazed ever so slightly, they paused as if savoring the moment, Oikawa's eyes fluttered shut, but Iwaizumi's stayed open. He gazed softly at the boy in front of him, he got why everyone was smitten by him now, how did he not see it sooner? 

  
Oikawa finally began to press his own lips against Iwaizumi's ever so soft ones, but Iwaizumi jerked back suddenly; pushing Oikawa back slightly before wrapping his arms around himself. Oikawa knew what was happening- It was all over. His heart was chewed up and spat on, the butterflies dead and stomped on; this was it. Oikawa should've known that they could never progress past this, and now, all that was left was a distasteful feeling in their mouths of a bittersweet love that never got to be.

  
"We... can't" Iwaizumi's eyes stared at the floor as if wanting it to stretch out and put another hundred meters between them.

With those two little words, Oikawa turned his back silently, leaving Iwaizumi behind and making his way to the station, where he would ride the desolate train to Miyagi, back to the street him and Iwaizumi grew up on, back to the two-story family home that only housed him and his mother; the one with Iwaizumi's right across it. He guessed it was never meant to be- **boys weren't allowed to love other boy's like they loved girls.**

  
_But Fuck it still happened._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pain.


	6. call me

3 weeks. 3 damn weeks of avoiding Oikawa like he was the plague and Iwaizumi was running out of excuses to skip lunch with the rest of the team- choosing to devote all his time to his girlfriend Fumiko. The only time he would ever interact with Oikawa was during practice, but even then he wasn't being his usual self, i mean he hadn't cursed Oikawa out for staying late at practice for 3 days straight, as he usually would.

  
Oikawa wasn't any better though in Iwaizumi's eyes- It felt like Oikawa was also avoiding him. Although he thought that it may have been expected after what happened that night.

  
Oikawa, however, wasn't avoiding Iwaizumi at all, he didn't even notice Iwaizumi avoiding him either. The past few weeks he spent agonizing about his future. Would he continue on and go pro? Did he even have the talent?

  
He recently talked to the man who struck the spark to his volleyball dreams, Jose Blanco. Since then, he'd been training with the man- if he couldn't go nationals, he would take the whole volleyball world by storm when he goes pro.

  
So lately, he's been exceptionally busy, distracted and above all tired. He didn't want to give himself even a moment to spare thinking about Iwaizumi.  
He was done with pining over someone he could never have. Now he would focus on what he needed and wanted, and Iwaizumi didn't fit that plan anymore.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
Iwaizumi lay on the plush sheets, hands behind his head, staring up at the blank ceiling: completely lost in thought. He couldn't sleep. He lifted his phone besides him to check the time.

  
_02:22am_

_Thank god it was a weekend._

  
Iwaizumi kept the phone in his hand, watching as the light dimmed and faded out. He hated this. Usually, he would be able to text Oikawa and immediately get a response; a dumb one, but still a response.

  
It was his own fault that they're suddenly strangers now. He doesn't know how he feels about that day, a part of him thinks it couldn't have gone any other way: The other part tells him he shouldn't have pushed Oikawa away in that moment.

  
Without realizing, Iwaizumi's fingered flitted around the screen, unlocking the phone and heading to the phone app- dialing up an all too familiar number. One, two, three, four rings and no answer. Iwaizumi huffed before going to end the call, when Oikawa finally answered.

  
"Uhh yes?" Oikawa's voice sounded deeper than usual, he must've just woke up. The sound of his sleepy voice sent shivers up Iwaizumi's body for some strange reason.

  
"Hello? Iwa why'd you call" ah he forgot to respond.

  
"I just couldn't sleep" Iwaizumi mumbled, slightly embarrassed at the fact that he had the audacity to call Oikawa just for that after everything.

  
A small chuckle resonated through the phone speaker "Wow! Y'know Iwa I don't just wake up looking as beautiful as I do- I need my beauty sleep"

  
"Beautiful my ass, you look like a walking shitbag" _liar._

  
"Did you really call me at 2am just to insult me?" 

  
"No I-" Iwaizumi choked up, why did he call?

  
"ahh who cares, talk to me" Oikawa dismisses the question quickly "I haven't seen you much lately"

  
_'yeah I was avoiding you'_

  
"Nothing much to say, same old same old" 

  
"ehh Iwa give me more than that!" _How could Oikawa speak to him so normally?_ "Ok I'll go first. So did you know satsumi-chan in class 3-3 has a crush on me? She's really cute but I don't think I'd be a good boyfriend to her. Oh I also got a confession from an underclassman in class 2-4, she was so nice, she even baked me milk bread! I thought about marrying her if she would make milk bread for me all the time, but I contained myself from going down on one knee right then."

  
"Oikawa I can't stand this" Oikawa stopped his rambling and the line fell flat in silence

  
"I don't know what you mean"

  
"Yes you do" Why did Iwaizumi feel so angry all of a sudden? Why was Oikawa acting like nothing happened? "I mean we nearly you know..."

  
"You mean kissed?" Oikawa sounded terribly bored and overall done with Iwaizumi's shit; making the whole ordeal seem miniscule to him, and maybe it was.

  
"Yes! exactly, we haven't talked about... it"

  
"There's nothing to talk about, we just carry on as normal, we keep playing volleyball together till we graduate and then go off to college." Oikawa was seething slightly, _what the fuck was Iwaizumi's problem?_

  
"But we cant just... I mean I don't even know if I want to go back to how it was" What was he saying, he couldn't think right now. "I just can't keep going forward like this, we're stuck in this-this awkward position and I don't know where I want it to go from here"

  
"Iwaizumi you're overthinking it. You're a straight boy with a girlfriend, who's confused because his best friend just confessed that he was in love with you, and nearly kissed him."

  
"But I-"

  
"No. Don't fuck with my feelings like this. It's my own fault I fell in love with you when I knew I shouldn't have. So just forget it, forget everything."

  
Iwaizumi couldn't respond to that, The line dropped signaling that Oikawa ended the call. Was this it?

  
The end to a chapter that barely even began. Fuck Iwaizumi was so stupid. Why was he so conflicted over this, He had a girlfriend who he loved. At least he was convinced he did.

  
Iwaizumi laid their awake, the phone still in his hand, as he played Oikawa's voice in his voice over and over.

  
_'I don't think I want to forget'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only 5 more chapters before this finishes!  
> Thank you for even reading this far, I really appreciate it<3


	7. Same ol' mistakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !SPOILERS!  
> from this chapter on wards there will be a lot of manga time-skip spoilers, but nothing that greatly reveals the plot (chapter 8 does contain heavy spoilers that are a huge part of the end chapters) mainly just centering about what the character's are doing and where they are 9 years later so the Olympics chapter.

Since that conversation Iwaizumi and Oikawa went back to normal; or as normal as they could. Iwaizumi despite his unsettled feelings, remained in a relationship with Fumiko-- and at this point, their initial attraction towards each other began to thin out. Though instead of ending the washed-up relationship, they both decided to carry on going out; neither one of them being able to bring themselves to end it. 

  
It was March now, graduation and the third years would be leaving, without achieving nationals. Many of them didn't know what they wanted to do, especially not Hanamaki, whereas others were definite in what they would be doing later on in life, such as Matsukawa; who's job was both oddly specific and slightly unnerving. 

  
Iwaizumi himself had decided on studying sports science-- in order to qualify as an athletic trainer and later work for a volleyball team. Oikawa however, had much bigger aspirations than him, than anyone really. Iwaizumi honestly didn't know what the hell went through his head when Oikawa decided on his future, but he couldn't be the one to try and change his mind; he's pretty sure he wouldn't succeed even if he tried.

_12 hours earlier_

  
Iwaizumi and Oikawa were hanging out for what Oikawa said was the last time for a while; Iwaizumi just said he was being dramatic, he believed they would be attending the same college after all. They spent the day basking in each others presence-- they were at ease with each other, not worrying about upholding appearances around others. Just two teenage boys laughing boisterously together, travelling around the whole of Miyagi, visiting all the places they had been over the years.

  
It was nearing nightfall when they were sat, rocking gently on a swing set-- a comfortable silence settling over them. 

  
"Iwa?" Iwaizumi hummed in response "Where are you going now"

  
"Same as you" Oikawa quipped an eyebrow at his response

  
"and that is?"

  
"University of Tokyo" Iwaizumi stated as if it was obvious "We've been saying this since middle school dumb ass"

  
"I'm not going" Iwaizumi froze at this "I'm not staying in Japan at all actually"

  
"What do you mean Oikawa?" Iwaizumi faced Oikawa completely attentive to his every move, trying to pick up on any tells that he's just messing with him, but he's completely serious. His face devoid of it's usual playful expression

  
"I'm going Argentina" He said like it was common knowledge "Gonna go pro there, Blanco moved back to Argentina, so i'm going too to train under him. I plan to stay there for a while at least if not permanently. I meant it when I said this was the last time for a while."

  
Iwaizumi didn't know what to say. He wasn't aware that Oikawa had planned his life separate to his, whilst he hadn't even thought to even attend different universities. Oikawa was moving on and he wasn't gonna wait around for Iwaizumi to catch up; he was leaving him behind in Japan. He didn't get how it turned out like this, if maybe all those months he hadn't been so unsure about his own feelings and just accepted that he was in fact in love with Oikawa Tooru; would things have turned out different. 

  
Thinking about it for a minute, he didn't think anything would stop Oikawa from taking this step; and he wouldn't even have it in him to beg his to stay because of he genuinely supported Oikawa but also his shitty pride.

  
"Aw Iwa-Chan are you gonna miss me?" Oikawa giggled mockingly trying to lighten the atmosphere "It's okay i'll text and call you 24/7 to make sure you don't die of boredom"

  
"Huh what are you talking about loserkawa?" Iwaizumi scowled at the smirking face before him "If anything i'm finally getting rid of the pain in my ass, good fucking riddance"

  
"yeah, good fucking riddance I guess" Oikawa's face softened slightly, making Iwaizumi feel guilty

  
"Oi Oik-"

  
"Anyways!" Oikawa cut Iwaizumi off "You're the last person to find out you know, already told the rest of the team at lunch on Friday" Oh, the lunch he chose to skip to stay with Fumiko.

  
"Sooo, I decided to make the team swear not to tell you because I wanted to tell you, alone" Iwaizumi was sure he felt his heart skip a beat. Stupid thing.

  
"Iwa I'm gonna do something now, and you can't be mad at me for it okay." Iwaizumi was confused at this-- But Oikawa wasn't gonna leave Japan with any regrets.

"Depends what it is you idi-"

  
He was cut off by the sensation of a hand covering his mouth. His eyes widened as he saw Oikawa pressing his lips against the back of his hand, the one against Iwaizumi's lips. his eyes closed as he pressed into the non-direct kiss. He drew back before Iwaizumi could close his own eyes, a soft grin displayed on his face. Iwaizumi fought a deep blush rising on his skin. Iwaizumi was speechless.  
They didn't speak much after that, just small talk to fill in the gaps here and there. Despite the lack of words exchanged, they already communicated all they needed to say without actually speaking. Before long they were walking home together one last time, this time though, their pinkies were interlocked the whole way back

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oi Iwaizumi wake up" Iwaizumi was shaken out of his dazed state by Matsukawa "It's time to collect our certificates and photos before going."

  
Iwaizumi followed as they went to collect their graduation certificates before going to take pictures with his family, classmates and of course his girlfriend Fumiko. An agonizingly long hour later, he made his way to the gym, where the rest of the volleyball congregated to see off the third years.

  
"Iwaizumi-San! You're here" Iwaizumi reached to ruffle Kindaichi's onion-top head

  
"Wouldn't skip out on seeing you guys for the last time" wrong move. With his words, he set off multiple people bawling at the thought of playing without the third years; all except Kyoutani who simply sniffled a little and turned his head.

  
He watched as Matsukawa and Hanamaki dramatically fell to the floor, hugging each other and what was supposed to be crying but sounded more like wailing seals. Oikawa watched over the couple laughing at the sight of them, choosing to pick on the two. As a result Oikawa was dragged into the pile with the two as they relentlessly teased him about how lonely he would be without them-- and of course his 'Iwa-Chan'. Oikawa whined childishly as this berating the two for their 'lies', only causing them to laugh at him harder. Iwaizumi watched with a small grin painted on his face-- He was gonna miss these blubbering idiots.

  
After a successive two hours of playing volleyball together for the last time, it was finally time to leave. Oikawa had a flight to catch tonight after all-- turns out the school term in Argentina started in March, so he needed to get there ASAP. The first and second years waved tearfully at the third years before they all made their separate ways home.

  
Iwaizumi decided to wait with Oikawa for his mum and nephew Takeru to pick him up and drive him to the airport for his departure.

  
"Oi Shittykawa, you better keep in touch, and don't overwork yourself okay?" Oikawa just stared back at him "I mean it okay. You're the best setter I know, that means you don't need to stretch yourself out too thin. I'm glad I got to play with you all these years"

  
Oikawa grinned the most genuine smile Iwaizumi had ever seen on his face before-- and it was directed at him.

  
"Iwa-Chan you sound like my mum" Did he have a death wish right now? "Thank you, for being my partner and my friend and you should know better about trying to get rid of me. We're bonded for life, you can't escape me, so don't try to"

  
Oikawa's mum pulled up shortly after that, the two simply waving goodbye to each other as they headed their separate ways. Iwaizumi whilst walking home, thought about how many regrets he had now; all because he was too much of a coward to kiss his best friend. 

  
  


_He just kept on making the same old mistakes_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew finally done with their high school years!  
> I still do have a couple chapters left, so don't worry they will definitely end up together.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	8. I wanna ruin our friendship

_**9 YEARS LATER** _

Iwaizumi stood on the balcony of his one bedroom flat, situated in Tokyo. His Fingers held a cigarette loosely between them, occasionally taking large drags from it. His apartment was void of all personality that made it seem like a home. No pictures were hung up, the walls bare with only the stark white paint being displayed on it. The place also lacked any sort of table and chairs-- Iwaizumi didn't see the need for one, after all, he did live alone.

  
He was 27 years old now, no longer the indecisive teenage boy he once was; He had long since learnt from his own experiences. Maybe that's why he decided to finally divorce his wife at the ripe age of 26 after four years of being husband and wife; not to mention the five year relationship they had before that. 

  
It was a loveless marriage really, they had been dating so long that Iwaizumi decided that they should get married now; not because he really wanted to, but because he thought that was what you were meant to do.

  
Their divorce was a rather quick and boring affair too, they had no children so they had no problems with that, and Fumiko didn't really want the house after everything was done so Iwaizumi got to keep that too.

  
He regretted the nine year relationship that he halfheartedly devoted himself to, but he couldn't bring himself to end it before then and neither could she. Fumiko confessed later on that she knew about Iwaizumi always being in love with Oikawa-- a shock to Iwaizumi himself; had he always only loved Oikawa all this time?

  
She told him how she still had feelings regardless and thought she could make him love her eventually but later realized that she was wrong; however, she could never bring herself to end things with him.

  
So now Iwaizumi at 27 stands on his balcony in an apartment with a bed that's too big for only him, desperately wishing for another persons body to occupy the empty space besides him at night.

  
He often found himself wondering what the pretty boy would be doing at random times of the day; Oikawa Tooru never left Iwaizumi's head in the nine years they hadn't seen each other.

  
They didn't talk much after a year of being in different countries, despite their initial promises to keep in touch; they had only texted briefly once when Iwaizumi met Ushijima in California during his studies in America, Iwaizumi sending a picture of him and Ushijima together to Oikawa-- He knew that would piss him off, and he was begging for any form of interaction with the boy he could get.

  
But he would be seeing him soon. After all the Japanese national team; the team he worked with as an athletic trainer; would playing against the Argentinian national team-- Oikawa's team-- in the Olympics tomorrow. This would be the first time they see each other after nine years. Iwaizumi swore to himself that if he had even a slither of a chance, he would take it this time.

  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
Iwaizumi watched as his own teammates panted in frustration from the loss that day, but still congratulated their opponents; who were in fact beaming, especially the setter of the team. Now he should've felt bad himself as a fellow Japanese and also the damn athletic trainer of said losing team, but seeing the genuine smile on Oikawa's now tanned face made his heart soar.

  
He watched as Oikawa happily embraced the short, orange player on his team; the two becoming quite close friends over the years after bumping into each other at the beach in Brazil-- close enough to call each other by their first names.

  
He was lost in thought before he felt a harsh slap on his back, which stung like a bitch might he add. He turned to the culprit, not preparing himself for the sight of the smirking setter in front of him. Just how much stronger did Oikawa get over the nine years?

  
I mean watching that killer serve of his only seem more deadly than it used to be, was enough to tell iwaizumi that this Oikawa could probably break his arm off in an arm wrestle.

  
"Iwa-Chan it's been a while hasn't it"

_'Yeah nine fucking years dumbass'_

"Don't be too sad that you lost to us"

  
"Yeah right Shittykawa as if, you'll see next time" Despite his harsh words, a soft expression of genuine happiness spread over his face and Oikawa let out a gentle laugh at what he said.

  
"Come on Iwa-Chan!" Oikawa was pulling him away now, it seemed like all the events for the teams were finished today. "We had a bunch of catching up to do"

  
And just like that, Iwaizumi Hajime was once again swept up by Oikawa Tooru, but this time he didn't even think to argue against it.

  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oikawa and Iwaizumi sat comfortably at a relatively quite bar, sipping of small glasses of jack Daniels, Oikawa being on his third drink by now and Iwaizumi still on his first-- strangely, it seemed like Oikawa had built up his alcohol tolerance over the years, and hadn't been even the slighest bit tipsy. Oikawa also hated bitter drinks, Iwaizumi expected him to order an orange juice if anything. He guessed being apart meant that he didn't know everything about the boy like he originally did.

  
Oikawa and Iwaizumi exchanged wild stories of their college years and everything in between. It seemed like Oikawa had a much more exciting life than Iwaizumi thought he did, like stories about his first party in Argentina that involved a lot of booze, his first time going carnival in Rio, Brazil, with Shoyo. The second time that he went carnival in Ipanema, again with Shoyo and this time it was a lot more eventful.

  
It become more and more apparent as time went on that him and Oikawa lived in two completely different worlds; without each other.

  
"So how's the wife" _Ah yes,_ the wife he married; a wedding that Oikawa couldn't attend because of _'training';_ and divorced

  
"Umm we y'know... divorced" Iwaizumi avoided eye-contact, but if he looked up, he would see the slightly pleased smile on Oikawa's face

  
"Oh, how sad" _as if._ "I thought you two were like totally in love, i mean nine years with each other?"

  
"Yeah, it just wasn't working out. It never really did to be honest. I proposed thinking I loved her, but really it was just because I felt like I had to, I mean, most couples do after that long. We were never meant for each other, and we both knew that."

  
"Do you regret marrying her then?"

  
"Well yeah, I think about all the years we wasted on a stale love and it makes me wonder what the hell I've been doing these past few years. I feel like I'm always making the wrong choices you know? Like I'm too scared I might regret it, but then I regret not doing it."

  
"So you're biggest regret was staying in a relationship that didn't really work in the first place" Iwaizumi shook his head, that wasn't his biggest regret, _of course not._

  
"Nah, my biggest regret would be not kissing you that day."

  
Oikawa froze for a minute. _He was serious right?_ He couldn't be making a joke right now, because that would be a pretty shitty joke.

  
"You know, I realized I was in love with you the day before you left, y'know the night where you kissed me , kind of, you put your hand over so it doesn't really count but still. That had the whole zoo running inside me."

  
Iwaizumi paused to look up and finally saw the stark red face of Oikawa staring back at him.

_Fuck Iwaizumi still had that affect on him._

  
"I always think about what could've been if i wasn't such a fucking coward that day, would we be together now? Romantically i mean, not as childhood best friends but as boyfriends--maybe even husbands"

  
Oikawa shushed him a little, there were still people around and Oikawa was a famous athlete in the prime of his volleyball career, and even though his team knew he wasn't straight, the rest of the world didn't yet.

  
"Shit sorry." Iwaizumi lowered his voice a little " But yeah, I'm pretty sure I always loved you, just didn't wanna acknowledge it. I still love you, haven't stopped at all. If I did things differently we maybe would of been together, instead of old friends who haven't seen each other in nine years. You're the only one."

  
The two sat in silence for a while, neither wanting to leave the other right now, but didn't make a move closer either. Iwaizumi knew he would have to be the one to make the move this time, he told himself he would jump at any chance he was given after all.

  
_"Fuck Oikawa I wanna ruin our friendship"_


	9. Show me how

A heavy silence enveloped them as neither said anything. The bartender, who was slyly eavesdropping on the two men, took this as a cue to top up both their drinks; he thought they would need it. 

  
Oikawa looked troubled, his brow scrunched in what seemed to be disbelief, his shoulders tensed. Iwaizumi was nervous, his stomach turned violently as he began sweating bullets.

  
_Fuck_. how could he be presented with another chance but still find a way to mess up?

  
They sat there simply staring at each other, an uncomfortable feeling settling between them, Iwaizumi begged silently for Oikawa to say anything; anything at all.

  
Iwaizumi's heart beat out of his chest as he gulped nervously, wringing and fidgeting with his fingers. He doesn't think he could take the silence anymore. This must've been karma. For the way he lead Fumiko on for all those years and for how he stomped on Oikawa's feelings all those years ago. He tensed slightly when he saw Oikawa's mouth move to speak.

  
"I think... you're just lonely"

  
Iwaizumi's eyes widened into huge saucers, and had this conversation not been so awkward and taken place years ago, Oikawa would have burst out laughing at the sight of the strange expression on Iwaizumi's face. 

  
Iwaizumi didn't know what to say-- Oikawa wasn't exactly wrong after all. He was lonely, terribly lonely, desperate too. It was quite pathetic really. 

  
Anyone hearing what he was saying five minutes ago could tell he was practically begging, essentially grovelling at Oikawa's feet. He'd never felt so utterly desperate before, he thought he might've cried then and there if he didn't quickly compose himself. 

  
The hold Oikawa had over him was greater than he originally thought.

  
"I-You're not wrong, I am lonely, and so fucking desperate right now" Iwaizumi was done with half-assed feelings and confessions, this time he was laying it all bare, he wouldn't play the coward anymore.

  
"But not because I'm alone, but because I'm not with you. Fuck Tooru, I never thought I'd be this messed up without you next to me. You know, I used to think it was you who depended on me the most, but it was the other way round. That's why back then, because I didn't ever wanna lose you, I pushed you away. I was scared that if we crossed that line and we messed up along the way, that there would be no going back after that, we might even have hated each other. I was scared to lose you Tooru"

  
Iwaizumi had tears in his eyes at this point, he harshly rubbed them away with the sleeve of his blazer. Even Oikawa's own eyes began to pool.

  
"Even though I forced us to remain friends, look at us now, practically strangers, and it's all my own fault. If I had just let myself love you, as more than just a friend, then maybe we would have still been together now because I know with you I could make it work, no matter what shit happens between us, we could fix it." Iwaizumi couldn't stop the tears at this point, they just kept coming even after he wiped them away.

  
"Tooru you're my whole fucking world. I can barely live without you by my side. Please." 

  
Iwaizumi was begging, in a public bar with a few people still hanging about, his heart in his hand; the only privacy he received was the shadow the corner of the bar they sat in gave him. 

  
Oikawa sucked in a sharp breath at the vulnerable state Iwaizumi displayed, tears beginning to rapidly fall from his own eyes.

  
_Was this really how his Iwa was doing without him?_

  
"I leave in a week again" Iwaizumi's eyes snapped to the tear-stricken face before him "I'm not gonna leave Argentina any time soon. Argentina's my home now. I don't think long-distance would work well with our schedules and the time zones either"

  
Iwaizumi didn't get what Oikawa was saying, _was he rejecting him?_

  
"The only way we could be together would be if you moved to Argentina, but I couldn't ask you to do that, your whole life is here, your work, your family, everything. You're doing good here. I don't want someone who gives everything up so easily for someone else."

  
Iwaizumi recognized this Oikawa Tooru, the one who was talking to him now greatly resembled the insecure but hard-working 18 year old he once was. He knew how to talk to this Oikawa, how to reassure him and make him understand the feelings he was conveying. Assure him that he wasn't giving up his life In Japan for just someone else.

  
"I've been getting job offers from some national teams in different countries. I got one from Argentina's national team" Oikawa's eyes widened at this, he hadn't heard anything about that.

  
"But wouldn't they be concerned about personal relationships, I mean even if we're not together, they might be concerned about personal problems affecting work"

  
"I already discussed that with them"

_Of course he did_

"They told me that if i can keep my personal relationships away from my work and that person can do the same, then there shouldn't be a problem, unless we make one."

  
It seemed Oikawa greatly underestimated Iwaizumi's determination to be with him. He never expected Iwaizumi to already be preparing to leave everything behind for him but still think about his own career.

  
"Of course, I would never let personal feelings interfere with my work, I'm more professional than you think you know, give me some credit. After all if I could deal with the players in the Japanese national team for years without killing someone, I'm sure i can keep my work and private life separate" 

_'shit'_ Oikawa thought _' if he could deal with 11 members of the monster generation --their generation-- on one team, he was definitely more than capable'_

  
Oikawa had to stop himself from grinning and jumping into Iwaizumi's arms right there. Hearing Iwaizumi talk in such a definite and serious tone made the butterflies flutter back to life. He could tell that Iwaizumi had thought about how to make this work for a while now, I mean to plan this much, he had to be more than serious about this.

  
Oikawa could only feel himself falling more and more in love with Iwaizumi.

  
"5 days" Iwaizumi looked in confusion "You have 5 days to convince me that I should take you back to Argentina with me"

  
Iwaizumi felt his whole heart seize in happiness. He can't believe it, he was giving him a chance.

  
"You have between Monday and Friday to make up for nine years, I leave Saturday, so whether I buy you a ticket to come home with me depends on what you do these next few days. _Everything's up to you now."_

  
Iwaizumi beamed and giggled like he was on cloud 9; and Oikawa swore that it was probably the most beautiful sight he had ever seen in his life. Iwaizumi looked like nothing could tear him down now, not when he finally got the chance to have all he ever wanted.

  
"If I don't make you feel like the happiest man alive in the next five days, feel free to never speak to me again."

  
the way Iwaizumi spoke with such confidence had Oikawa feeling giddy with excitement. A soft smile adorned his face, he couldn't wait for tomorrow to start.

_"Show me how much you care Hajime"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay only 2 chapters left!  
> Thank you for reading up till now I hope you enjoyed reading it!


	10. Heart attack

Iwaizumi Hajime, the man who was talking big game about winning Oikawa over last night over jack Daniel's and cigarettes, was currently shitting himself. 

  
Iwaizumi was not by any means an anxious man, he rarely fretted over anything. Iwaizumi, however, was a complete and utter nervous wreck right now. He hadn't realized the weight of his words from the night before; _God he should've just ordered plain water._

  
He had to win over Oikawa in 5 days, or else he would be left behind again. To add to that condition, Iwaizumi himself told Oikawa he could never speak to him again if he wasn't completely blown away. 

  
_What a fucking dumbass._

  
So here Iwaizumi was digging through his wardrobe in search of clothes to pack for a two day stay in Miyagi; Iwaizumi wasn't one to worry about his fashion too much, but he had to pull all the stops this time.

  
He had texted Oikawa half an hour before this, telling him to pack a bag of clothes, enough for two days. Oikawa simply went along with it, not bothering to ask any questions.

  
Iwaizumi suddenly realized that he had to get dressed soon seeing as how it was currently 10:25am and their train left at 11:20am and he couldn't afford to arrive late; Japanese trains were never late.

  
He dived for suitable garments for a casual date and quickly discarded the towel that hung loosely on his hips, rushing to put the clothes on.

  
He stood examining his figure, trying to determine whether he looked up to Oikawa's standard of hot. He wore a white, silk button down with a couple button undone showcasing his tan chest and low hanging silver chains. His button down was half-tucked into a pair of light blue baggy jeans with holes on the knees. 

  
Content with his outfit, he rushed out of his apartment, duffel bag in hand and heart in the other. He took a quick pit stop at a local bakery and bought fresh milk bread and hot chocolate from a cafe, despite the 20 degree heat; he remembered that Oikawa wasn't particularly fond of bitter drinks as a teen. 

  
He arrived at the station 15 minutes early and waited nervously for Oikawa to show up. He fidgeted in place constantly checking his phone in case Oikawa changed his mind and called off the deal.  
10 agonizingly long minutes passed before the boy appeared in sight causing Iwaizumi to jump up hastily and rush over to him.

  
"Iwa!" Oikawa waved enthusiastically making Iwaizumi's heart burst "You didn't wait too long did you?"

  
"Uhh I-I no" Iwaizumi stuttered "I-Umm got you breakfast"

  
Oikawa surveyed the food Iwaizumi held to him, graciously accepting it; No way would he decline fresh milk bread.

  
"Thanks Iwa! You know I love these" Oikawa beamed and Iwaizumi could hear his own heart failing him."But you do know it's summer right" Oikawa help up his cup of hot chocolate with an eyebrow raised.

  
"Shit sorry, I'll go get something cooler, you don't have to drink it" Iwaizumi began digging for a 100 yen coin, beginning to make his way to a vending machine. Oikawa pulled him back though and dragged him away.

  
"Don't stress I love hot chocolate, besides we'll miss our train"

  
Iwaizumi stared as Oikawa pulled him into a carriage and on an empty seat. Iwaizumi once seated, gazed at the boy besides him and nearly doubled over in awe. See he knew Oikawa was gonna turn up looking amazing, but he was too caught up to notice just how amazing Oikawa looked.

  
Oikawa wore a loose white muscle tee with an over-sized, ripped denim jacket over; a part of the jacket hung loose, exposing one shoulder and the sleeves were rolled to his forearms. His shirt was tucked loosely into a pair of baggy, cuffed jeans. He wore a soft pink bucket head covered his fluffy, brown hair.

  
Iwaizumi blushed and turned away. Oikawa looked nothing short of beautiful. 

  
Iwaizumi wasn't sure his heart could last the train ride to Miyagi, let along the next 5 days.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**DAY 1:** _

Iwaizumi walked besides Oikawa, leading him down a familiar path. Iwaizumi decided to use their childhood and teenage history as a way to win over Oikawa; He had always been a nostalgic person after all. They had already dropped their bags at the onsen they would be staying at.

  
They had arrived at the ramen shop they used to visit after practice sometimes with the other third years at 2pm. They sat down and joked like old times about high-school memories, about volleyball memories, about their memories.

  
A light, homely atmosphere settled over the boys as they slurped their noodles up; they had ordered what they used to back in their teen years.

  
"I remember how you and those two sneaky bastards makki and mattsun used to ditch me whilst I went to the bathroom and left the bill for me to pay" Oikawa wore the most childish expression on his face as Iwaizumi howled in laughter at the memory

  
"And you fell for it every time!" Oikawa pouted and turned his head, _'cute'_ Iwaizumi thought

  
"Hey if it helps, I'm paying this time"

Oikawa scoffed and turned with a scowl on his face. "You say that know but wait till I need to pee"

  
Iwaizumi and Oikawa spent the whole time giggling over reminiscent stories and bowls of miso ramen. They felt like two teenage boys in that moment, something neither had felt since Oikawa left. They stayed their for at least 3 hours, constantly re-ordering new bowls of ramen, so as not to get kicked out, and left at around 5pm. Iwaizumi had settled on taking Oikawa to tour the whole of Miyagi, as if he hadn't lived their for 18 years of his life. He took him to practically everywhere.

  
They visited their old middle school Kitigawa Daichii, then Aoba Johsai, they ventured to the gym where inter-high took place; a place with bittersweet memories, but ones with the both of them playing as setter and ace together in.

  
Iwaizumi took him to various places, all of which they had already been together before. In a way it was like Iwaizumi was desperately trying to show him how much history they had; trying to convince Oikawa that he could never forget those times, that he shouldn't throw it all away.

  
It was now 11:30pm of July 19th and Iwaizumi despite their screaming legs and Oikawa's whines about how he's trying to cripple him, Iwaizumi simply shut him up with a few words.

  
"Just on more place"

  
They walked close together, but Iwaizumi slightly ahead as he was leading the way. He also walked slightly ahead to hide the blush settled on his cheeks. 

  
Their hands would brush past each other occasionally, neither making a move to grab the others hand. Oikawa bit his lip in contemplation, if he made the first move, _wouldn't that be giving in too quick?_

  
Before he could overthink anymore, a warmth spread over his hand. Iwaizumi had intertwined their fingers, clutching their hands together tight. Oikawa could feel the clamminess of Iwaizumi's hand but it didn't bother him. Neither said anything about it, they simply let it happened.

  
Around a 20 minute walk later, Iwaizumi stopped in front of a familiar park, on a familiar road. Oikawa grinned childishly as he dragged Iwaizumi to the swing set they would always play on as kids and plopped on one of them. 

  
"Iwa-Chan push me!" Iwaizumi complied silently, softly pushing the taller boy.

  
It was like they were children again. Oikawa had always begged Iwaizumi to push him, and Iwaizumi always eventually caved in claiming he didn't want to hear Oikawa's annoying whines; deep down he knew it was because he just crumbled at Oikawa's pouting face.

  
They stayed like this, Iwaizumi silently pushing Oikawa on the swings, till Iwaizumi ran off to a 24 hour convenience store after checking the time, 11:30pm.

  
"I'll be right back, wait for me!" 

  
Oikawa huffed and made his to the sand pit , laying down and staring up at the mass of darkness in front of him. His arm was raised upwards as he counted how many stars were present in the sky. He paid no mind to the sand weaving into his soft hair and down his jacket. He waited for around 25 minutes before a sweaty, panting Iwaizumi stood in front of him. He jolted up and stared at the boy in front of him.

  
In Iwaizumi's hand was a crappy convenience store cupcake, a single candle stuck into it; Iwaizumi dug into his pockets and used his lighter to light the candle. Oikawa stared in awe, he hadn't even remembered the date himself, July 19th; the day before his birthday.

  
"Sorry, I was gonna bring a cake but then it wouldn't be a surprise and pretty much everywhere's closed so this is all I could get and I know red velvet's your favorite so I you know got the cupcake version" Iwaizumi stumbled and rushed his words, nervousness clear in his speech. 

  
Oikawa was at a loss of words. He just wanted to cry right now. This was the Iwaizumi he knew. The one who cared and loved him more than anyone else. The one who was always the first to wish him happy birthday. The boy he spent his whole childhood and teen years with. Iwaizumi Hajime, the boy who never left Oikawa's mind, and the one Oikawa never stopped loving.

_"Happy birthday Tooru"_   
_12:00pm_

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**DAY 2** _

The two boys spent another half an hour at the park, holding each other in a tight embrace after Oikawa blew out his candle. They got back so late that the onsen was closed and so they settled on bathing when they woke up instead.

  
They stayed in the same room, but slept in different futons with an ample amount of space between them; too much space in Iwaizumi's opinion. 

  
Oikawa woke up to an empty space beside him, Iwaizumi had left, his futon already rolled up and kept in the corner. He grabbed his phone instantly seeing a message from the absent boy.

**Iwaizumi:**

  
14:45/ Gone to get Yukatas  
14:46/ Be up and somewhat ready by 5pm :)

_delivered_

Oikawa stared at the current time, 04:16pm. His eyes widened as he scrambled to fold his futon and ran to the showers and onsen. He had less than an hour to get ready and to look as good as he did everyday took time. 

  
He barely got to relax in the onsen, only spending 20 minutes inside before rushing to get ready. He remembered that Iwaizumi said he was getting yukatas, meaning he didn't need to pick an outfit and simply started on his skin and hair care routine; collectively it usually take around half an hour, but today it would need to take 20 minutes.

  
He had just finished getting somewhat ready when the door slide open revealing Iwaizumi in a navy blue striped yukata, holding a bag in his hand.

  
_'Fuck he looks hot'_

  
Oikawa had to stop his mouth from dropping to the floor as he stared shamelessly Iwaizumi's figure. He really wanted to say forget whatever plans Iwaizumi had made prior and just stay in the room and take it from there.

  
"Umm I'll help you put on your yukata" Oikawa sucked in a sharp breath before nodding his head and standing up and spreading out his arms, allowing Iwaizumi to dress him.

  
Iwaizumi's hands brushed gently against Oikawa's shoulders and waist as he dressed him in the matching striped yukata he had bought; Oikawa's was colored a dark, forest green in comparison. 

  
Oikawa shivered at every touch, feeling Iwaizumi's warm body next to his. Iwaizumi had finished getting Oikawa ready nearly 40 minutes later, and he had done a damn good job at it too. Iwaizumi admired Oikawa's figure, his eyes roaming around; causing Oikawa to blush at the gaze; before settling on his face.

  
"Perfect"

  
Iwaizumi grabbed Oikawa's hand, fingers intertwined, as he led them to the local summer festival in Miyagi. They used to go every year as kids.

  
Iwaizumi dragged Oikawa to various stalls, sharing all kinds of food like takoyaki and soba noodles. Iwaizumi had even proven that despite being 17 years older than he was the last time he attempted the stall, he still had no luck in catching any goldfish; he wore a scowl every time his net broke. Oikawa however managed to catch at least 3 goldfish before his net broke. 

  
He laughed at Iwaizumi's frustrated expression before dragging him away to a mask stall and purchased them matching kitsune masks; they attached them to their heads, pulling them to the side of their faces.

  
It was 7:15pm now and the fireworks would be starting soon. Iwaizumi lead them to a playground where they would get a good view. He climbed up a climbing structure, pushing his body to the very top and hanging his legs off it; he ushered Oikawa up, who climbed after him.

  
Iwaizumi laid his head on Oikawa's shoulder as they waited for the show to begin. Both their hands beat wildly as they sat in silence, hands still held together not wanting to let go. 

  
The fireworks began 5 minutes later painting the night sky in brilliant fluorescent colors. Iwaizumi looked up to see Oikawa gaping at the sky with a wonderful expression. He looked like an excitable child, innocent and pure. Iwaizumi din't pay any attention to the fireworks after that; he simply stared at the beautiful sight besides him. Even when the fireworks finally ended nearly an hour later, he remained gazing at Oikawa's perfect face.

  
"Iwa did you see! They were so pret-" Oikawa's words were caught in his throat as he turned to see Iwaizumi paying no attention to anything but him.

  
Iwaizumi moved his hand to Oikawa's face and pulled Oikawa's mask to cover it. Oikawa made no move in retaliation.

  
Iwaizumi pressed his lips against the smooth material of Oikawa's mask on the place his lips were under. Oikawa's eyes widened in shock but he didn't move an inch. Iwaizumi's eyes closed as he pressed his lips deeper against Oikawa's mask. He drew back before Oikawa could close his own eyes, a soft grin displayed on his face. 

  
Oikawa blushed deeply under the mask and thanked God that he had a mask obstructing Iwaizumi's vision of his face. Iwaizumi smiled gently at Oikawa before leading the both of them down and back to the onsen they were staying at.

_Oikawa was sure that he was gonna have a heart attack before the 5 days ended._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know how I said there was only gonna be 2 chapters left. Yeah now there's gonna be 3 more after this. I didn't want to completely rush the ending so i longed it out a bit more.  
> anyways this chapter is named after Loonas Heart attack.  
> stan loona or whatever.  
> Thank you for reading!


	11. Heaven

_ **DAY 3** _

Oikawa and Iwaizumi were currently on the bullet train back to Tokyo after their two day trip to Miyagi. Iwaizumi's head was leaned against Oikawa's broad shoulders, his head had been guided their by Oikawa himself after seeing Iwaizumi nodding off against the uncomfortable glass window. 

  
Oikawa was slightly dazed ever since waking up this morning. He wasn't sure what to do, he desperately wanted to just give in and fly Iwaizumi back to Argentina with him, especially after last night. But that would be way too easy.

  
Oikawa thought back to last night after they made their way back to the onsen. He ended up getting in the onsen together with Iwaizumi; something that's pretty normal but flustered Oikawa greatly. They ended up laying their futons right next to each other, leaving absolutely no space between them this time. They slept facing each other but the only physical contact they had was their intertwined hands that lay between them. 

  
Iwaizumi didn't sleep until the early morning. courtesy of his racing heart and the pure euphoria keeping him awake, which is why he was dead asleep now. Oikawa managed to sleep like a baby however, simply content with the intimacy they shared, a romantic intimacy at that.

  
_God they were both absolutely whipped._

  
Oikawa didn't move an inch during the two hours that Iwaizumi dozed on his shoulders, not caring for the aching pain that stung at his shoulder slightly. He only moved to shake Iwaizumi awake once they nearly reached Tokyo station.

  
Iwaizumi was slightly grumpy when woken up (Oikawa found this rather endearing) and groggily rubbed at his eyes before grabbing his bag and grabbing Oikawa's arm and leaving the bustling station.

  
They went to Iwaizumi's house first then Oikawa's hotel to drop off their baggage before making their way to a quaint cafe, a place Iwaizumi frequently visited due to it's cosy and homely atmosphere. A place he wanted to share with Oikawa.

  
They ordered brunch and coffee (Oikawa's had a shit ton of sugar) and sat on a little table with couches in the corner. They exchanged conversations about anything and everything that came to mind, it was a very familiar sensation, just simply talking about random and pointless thing like they used back then. This was how it should be, they both thought that, just Iwaizumi and Oikawa and their pointless conversations about things they'll probably forget about bringing up an hour from now.

  
They spent an hour in the little cafe before Iwaizumi checked the time on his phone and told Oikawa to get ready to go. Iwaizumi hadn't told Oikawa where they were going at all, but they did have to take another train to get there.

  
"Oi Iwa where the hell are you taking me?"

  
Iwaizumi responded by holding out two tickets to a Sendai frogs Vs Tamaden Elephants game.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

They got to the stadium half an hour before they could enter the gym the game would be held in, so they decided to go get a signing sheet for after the game, they split the cost and bought drinks too. Just like they used to as kids whenever they went to see games.

  
They entered as soon as they could, wanting to get the best seats so they could watch the game. They also really wanted two certain players to spot them in the crowd. 

  
  
Oikawa got a few excited greetings and requests to take photos or signatures from fans, nothing iwaizumi wasn't used to from their high school days. Oikawa complied with a huge grin; one that for once wasn't fake, this certainly surprised Iwaizumi.

  
When the Sendai frogs team entered the gym, Oikawa and Iwaizumi could be seen hollering and cheering on a certain bleach blonde opposite hitter.

  
"Go Mad dog-Chan!"

  
"Kyotani!"

  
Kyotani whipped his head around the stands at the sound of his old nick name, one given by his old captain. His eyes widened at the sight of Iwaizumi and Oikawa sitting together cheering him on. He abruptly faced the other way again, not wanting his old upperclassmen and teammates to see the pleased and excited expression he had. 

  
"Eh Iwa look that annoying megane-Chan is on the same team as Kyotani" Iwaizumi's eyes followed Oikawa's pointed finger to see Tsukishima standing besides Kyotani and also a boy who resembled an angry bird with his hairstyle.

  
Next entered the Tamaden Elephants. They jumped up at the sight of a boy with spiked up hair and shaved off sides.

  
"Look! Kindaichi finally got rid of that turnip hairstyle"

  
Kindaichi glared at the stands in offence at the sly comment he managed to hear from the crowd of people. He stumbled slightly after seeing who said it.

  
"Oikawa-San? Iwaizumi-San?" Kindaichi was beyond confused right now, he was surprised to see Oikawa the most, considering he never visited after moving to Argentina.

  
Kindaichi caught Kyotani's eye and they both shrugged shoulders, neither knowing why their senior were currently at their game. All they knew is that neither wanted to lose in front of them. 

  
The game itself was tough, both teams barely being able to get ahead of the other. There was an unspoken tension between two players specifically, it wasn't bad tension, more of a 'I don't wanna lose in front of them’ type of tension. 

  
Oikawa and Iwaizumi looked proud at their Kouhai's plays in the skill. Kindaichi had become a stronger player overall, he was more confident and his cross-shots were insanely accurate and difficult to dig. Kyotani was way more level-headed, he was always strong, but now that he was able to keep his composure during games and actually thought about where he wanted the ball to go and how to hit it, he was crazy good. 

  
The game was close, both teams managing to win two sets each, but it was the Sendai frogs who stole the fifth and final set, winning the tiring game. They shook hands (Kyotani smirking in victory at Kindaichi as they did) and bowed at the crowd in the stands. Kyotani choked when he saw his two senior damn near in tears at his win. 

  
"Oi Kyotani, never let those two into another one of our games again" Kyotani turned to face an exhausted Tsukishima "5 whole sets, are you trying to kill me?"

  
"Tsukki don't be such a downer! It was a great game"

  
"I guess it's true that idiots never get tired huh, Koganegawa"

  
"Isn't the saying idiots never catch colds?" 

  
"Nah it's only idiots catch colds in the summer stupid"

  
"Hey who you calling stupid!"

  
Tsukishima wished he had never spoken once he realized his teammates would be bickering over something this stupid for a while.

  
Meanwhile Iwaizumi and Oikawa made their way down the stands and lined up to get a signature from Kindaichi, they argued over who would be the one to ask for the signature. Oikawa argued that last time Iwaizumi 'wasted' the sheet they bought together and so Iwaizumi should let him ask this time (They were 8). 

  
Kindaichi stared at them confused, trying to make sure he was seeing right and it wasn't just the fatigue. The whole team knew that there was somethings left unsaid between the two boys and Oikawa hadn't been there for Iwaizumi's wedding, so the team knew they probably weren't on speaking terms right now. Yet here they were arguing like children over who gets to ask for his autograph.

  
"Yahoo Kindaichi!" Kindaichi was snapped out of his dazed state at the sound of his old captain "Mind signing this for me, I would get my T-shirt signed too but it's dolce and Gabbana" Oikawa's arm was slinged around Kindaichi's shoulder as he held out his sheet in front of him.

  
Kindaichi scrambled to sign the sheet in Oikawa's hand, not uttering a single word whilst doing so, he was insanely nervous. He felt a heavy hand fall on his head and mess up his hair.

  
"You did great out their kid" Kindaichi had stars in his eyes at Iwaizumi's compliment

"Yeah Kindaichi those cross-shots were no joke!" At Oikawa's compliment he blushed like crazy.

  
He never imagined he would be receiving compliments from his former upperclassmen again. Certainly not from one who won gold in the Olympics and now played for Argentina. To say he was delighted would be an understatement.

  
"O-Oikawa-San" Kindaichi fidgeted before handing Oikawa the marker in his hand and pulled out a clean shirt he kept in his bag "Could you sign this for me?"

  
Oikawa grinned and uncapped the lid "How could I turn down one of my cute little Kouhai's" He held the cap between his teeth and signed the shirt Kindaichi gave to him, holding the shirt against Iwaizumi's back to do so.

  
They conversated with each other for a bit before the two headed over to Kyotani, once they saw his line empty.

  
"Mad dog-Chan!" Oikawa draped his arm around Kyotani startling the boy "Look at you! You were amazing out there and you're finally a team player"

"Yo Kyotani, great job" 

  
Kyotani nodded shyly at his two doting upperclassmen, the two acted like proud parents more than former teammates.

  
"Can you sign this sheet for us?" Kyotani signed the other side of the sheet Oikawa held out to him. 

  
"Ne Mad dog-Chan, when did you get a new haircut? I'm glad you lost the skunk look, but now you look like a tennis ball" Kyotani glared at Oikawa, who began to received a scolding from Iwaizumi, and ignored the snickers of his teammates, particularly Tsukishima.

  
"It's my style" Oikawa chuckled at that and just patted the top of his head in response, in a very dog-like manner (Kyotani would never admit it, but he secretly loved it).

  
Iwaizumi and Oikawa left nearly 15 minutes later, after teasing and pestering Kyotani to no end, and although Kyotani would say that he found the two extremely annoying during their visit, anyone could tell he actually enjoyed the short time spent with the two.

  
The two made their way back to the station and onto the train back to where they stayed. Iwaizumi was itching to ask Oikawa a question, but wasn't sure if he actually should. He mulled over the possibilities of Oikawa's answers for at least an hour, before caving in and just asking him.

  
"Hey Oikawa" Oikawa hummed in response, letting Iwaizumi now he was listening "Wanna stay the night at mine? You don't have to but like I have clothes you can wear and a uhh spare toothbrush, so yeah"

  
Oikawa smiled in response "Why not"

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Oikawa and Iwaizumi made it to Iwaizumi's bland one bedroom apartment. Iwaizumi switched on the low-lit lights and gestured Oikawa in, who let out a low whistle.

  
"Nice place you got Iwa" Oikawa wandered around the place, peering into open doors, something Iwaizumi didn't mind because it was him "Doesn't seem like your kind of place though"

  
Oikawa was right, it wasn't his kind of place. It was barren and bare, lacking any personality, it looked more like an apartment for sale rather than an apartment that someone has lived in for a good 4 years. Iwaizumi never felt at home in this place so he never decorated it-- his ideal home had pictures and plants scattered everywhere, books being crammed in a shelf in the corner, a cosy couch with an array of pillows and fluffy blankets draped across it, and most importantly Oikawa Tooru lived there too. 

  
"I won't be staying here long anyways" Oikawa blushed at what Iwaizumi's words insinuated, thinking back to three days ago when he declared that he would win Oikawa over and go back to Argentina with him. "You can shower first, let me just grab you a towel and some clothes"

  
Oikawa took a long time in the shower, Iwaizumi wasn't a stranger to this fact, so He knew he had enough time to freak out about sleeping arrangements.

  
a) He takes the couch and Oikawa takes the bed (Definitely not doing that)

  
b) He sleeps on the floor in the bedroom and Oikawa takes the bed (they'll at least be in the same room)

  
c) They share the bed (preferred option)

  
Of course Iwaizumi knew what he would pick, but he had to ask Oikawa first. So he spent the next half an hour that Oikawa spent in the shower freaking out over how to ask him.

  
A whole agonizingly long hour later, Oikawa stepped out fresh and clean, skin glowing and exposed. 

  
"Ah Iwa your shirts kind of small" Iwaizumi for once thanked God for making him shorter than Oikawa, short enough that Oikawa wouldn't fit his shirts.

  
"Hmm sorry about that" (He wasn't sorry at all) "Um listen I can sleep on the couch or floor, you take the bed"

  
"Huh but it's your house, I'll take the couch" Oikawa had a small, adorable pout on his face, Iwaizumi could've just grabbed him and kissed him right there.

  
"No you're the guest and it was my idea, why don-"

  
"Why don't we just share the bed, we always used to whenever we had sleepovers before"

  
Iwaizumi sent a prayer and put on a fake composed face (he was really ecstatic inside)

  
"Yeah that works, you go ahead, I'm just gonna go wash up"

  
They both headed of into separate room, both freaking out behind closed doors at the fact that they would be sharing a bed tonight.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Iwaizumi entered the bedroom half an hour later and plopped on the bed besides Oikawa, who now sported a pair of glasses and was texting furiously on his phone (He was gushing about his day to Hinata)

  
Oikawa looked down and chuckled as he saw Iwaizumi bury himself into the pillow and underneath the duvet, he shot a quick goodnight message to Shoyo (He received a good luck in return), took off his glasses and turned to face Iwaizumi.

  
Iwaizumi turned his head, facing Oikawa, the two ended up staring at each other for a long time. Oikawa at some point turned off the lamp on the bedside table, and shuffled closer to Iwaizumi. He tucked his head underneath Iwaizumi's chin and rested it against his chest. 

  
Iwaizumi buried his face into Oikawa's soft hair and wrapped an arm around him. They felt like they were in heaven. Like they were the only two people in the world. 

  
Iwaizumi's never felt like this with anyone else, not his parents, not his ex-wife, only with Oikawa. The feeling of complete bliss and belonging comforted Iwaizumi, and for the first time in years Iwaizumi felt contented with his surroundings, he wanted things to always be like this.

  
Oikawa's heart was soaring, he missed Iwaizumi, terribly so. He never imagined that he would be able to be held by Iwaizumi like this ever again, and although he fantasized about falling asleep close together in the muscular mans arms before, the real thing couldn't even compare. Oikawa hoped that Iwaizumi would never let go, that they would stay stuck to each other forever.

  
_This was heaven._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to put out, I recently had a end of term tests, A-levels are a bitch.  
> I also started writing this chapter and saved halfway but came back to find it all deleted :(  
> I ended up liking this version wayyyy more so it worked out!
> 
> Thank you for reading, only 3 chapters till the end (Yes I extended it again sue me)


	12. You say I'm in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi only has 2 days left to convince Oikawa.  
> Oikawa runs into an old friend and Iwaizumi and Oikawa have a heart to heart.
> 
> Just fluff honestly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took way too long to post, I'm really sorry that I took so long to make this, I've been procrastinating so much about this.  
> I hope you guys enjoy this and make sure to leave kudos/comments to tell me how you feel about it, I really appreciate you're responses!  
> This chapter is a lot longer than usual to make up for the lack of update so I hope you enjoy

**_DAY 4_ **

Iwaizumi didn't want to move from his all to comfortable space with Oikawa's arms wrapped around his waist and his head buried into his muscular chest, unfortunately he was reminded about the fact that he had absolutely nothing planned for today yet. He had 2 days left till Oikawa made his decision and, so far he's been doing a great job in his opinion, so fucking up now wasn't an option.

  
He peppered kisses around Oikawa's face, only stopping when he felt him stir awake, and took this as his cue to silently untangle himself from Oikawa's longer limbs and get up. Iwaizumi prepped for the day by practically scrubbing his skin until it shined and he smelt fresh, brushed his teeth till they shined and tried his best to style his hair (It ended up looking like it always did) before making his way to the kitchen and making breakfast. 

  
He decided on pancakes, because everyone loves pancakes and they’re way too easy for Iwaizumi to fuck up. He finished making them and kept them in the oven to keep them hot, before making his way to the connected living room and grabbing his phone to browse for date ideas and turned on the TV to serve as background music. He bit his thumbnail in concentration as he scrolled through the countless pages of date ideas, not one of them seeming like they would blow Oikawa away. 

  
After a good 15 minutes of looking, he finally found a good few spots that he knew would interest Oikawa and wrote down the addresses on his notes app. The bedroom door clicking open caused Iwaizumi to jerk up and make his way to the kitchen, where he was greeted by a sleepy, shirtless Oikawa. God bless whatever made Oikawa pick volleyball. The ends of Iwaizumi's ears heated up into a red hue whilst Iwaizumi stared at Oikawa as he spoke 

  
"Morning Iwa-Chan" Oikawa's voice was a couple octaves deeper than usual, causing a strange feeling in the pit of Iwaizumi's stomach.

  
"Mornin' I made pancakes" Oikawa hummed in delight as a response

  
They sat at the kitchen bar next to each other, sometimes feeding bites of their own pancake combination to each other. Oikawa had strawberries and nutella as well as cream squirted on top whilst Iwaizumi opted on blueberries and syrup. Light giggles filled the air as Iwaizumi accidentally got syrup on Oikawa's cheek and in return Oikawa purposefully 'missed' Iwaizumi's mouth and got cream and nutella on Iwaizumi's. 

  
Iwaizumi sat mesmerized as he watched Oikawa laugh freely, head tilted back and a genuine look of pure euphoria painted on his face, the sunlight that streamed from the window behind Oikawa made Oikawa seem heavenly as it wove into his chocolate-colored hair and around his body. Iwaizumi forgot how to breathe for a moment. 

  
He didn't register himself reaching over and cupping Oikawa's cheek, swiping his thumb to clean the syrup on his cheek and bringing it back towards his mouth, sucking the syrup off his thumb. He looked up again to see a starstruck Oikawa staring back at him with a dazed look into his eyes. He averted his gaze and cleared his throat, standing up to grab their now empty plates and put them in the sink.

  
"You should go get dressed to head out now, wear something casual, we're walking a bit today" oikawa nodded in response before remembering 

  
"Ah but my clothes..."

  
"Oh yeah, we'll drop by your hotel so you can change then, let me just go get changed" 

  
Iwaizumi dried his hands against the tea towel hung next to the sink and made his way back to the bedroom, grabbing black cargo pants with a buckle belt and a tight short sleeved shirt. He finished changing and headed out, grabbing his keys and Oikawa's hand before reaching the front door and slipping on his black and white Jordan 1's. 

  
"Okay, lets go" He grabbed Oikawa's hands again once he put his shoes on and the two made their way to Iwaizumi's car.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Iwaizumi knows that Oikawa takes the longest time to get ready no matter where they go, so naturally, he took it upon himself to get comfortable and switch the TV on to the channel currently streaming the semi-finals for the men's 200m free swimming event for the Olympics. Iwaizumi might mainly work with volleyball players but his training consisted of him working with players of different sports, leading him to become familiar with a lot of them; swimming being one of the ones he became greatly interested with.

  
He didn't hear the bathroom door click open, too focused on the event playing on the screen, he didn't feel the bed dip besides him as Oikawa watched silently next to him. Iwaizumi being Japanese and all was of course hoping for the Japanese swimmer Kosuke Hagino to win, but instead yelled out in despair as he lost by less than a second to Yang Sun the Chinese semi-finalist.

  
Iwaizumi turned his head to the amused laughter coming from Oikawa and frowned at his reaction. "Stop it's not funny"

  
Oikawa wiped the imaginary tears he had and smiled gently at Iwaizumi "Sorry it's just that you look so cute when you're all worked up" Iwaizumi felt his ears heat up as he scrunched his face in embarrassment, why was Oikawa always so bold?

  
"Let's just go" Iwaizumi lifted himself off the bed, not turning back to wait for Oikawa and opened the door to leave.

  
The only indication he had that Oikawa was following him was the feeling of Oikawa bumped his shoulder against his own as he walked besides him. His eyes were glued to red and gold carpet that he never caught Oikawa's gaze planted on his blushing ears and neck or the satisfied smile that graced his face, knowing that he had this effect on his Iwaizumi. 

  
"We're walking from here, just follow me I guess" Oikawa nearly melted at Iwaizumi's soft voice as he entangled their fingers together and gently pulled on his hands. Oikawa didn't say anything back, just followed obediently like a love-sick puppy; which he really was.

  
They walked for a good thirty minutes, and whilst Oikawa would usually voice his complaints about how his poor legs were aching, he surprisingly stayed silent the whole way, neither one of them making any small talk. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence to say, it was more of a gentle one, like they didn't need to communicate to speak right now. The gentle summer breeze grew more humid and hot as it reached midday, but neither minded the feeling of sweat on their necks.

  
When Iwaizumi stopped in front of the establishment and announced that they were finally 'here' Oikawa couldn't help himself from gasping in awe and his jaw from slacking. Iwaizumi knew he did good; if the stars displayed in Oikawa's eyes were anything to go off of; and couldn't help the smug content feeling settling over him, knowing that he had impressed Oikawa yet again.

  
"Iwa-Chan you remembered this place!" Of course Iwaizumi remembered this place, Oikawa had always gone on and on about the biggest planetarium in Japan being situated in Tokyo, and how much he desperately wanted to go one day, he never got the chance so Iwaizumi thought now would be the perfect time. "Hurry up!"

  
A childish, giddy feeling fell over them as Iwaizumi allowed himself to be swept away by Oikawa, simply enjoying the feeling of watching Oikawa's joyous smile turn back at him. He couldn't held the fond smile that etched its way onto his face. Oikawa was so ethereal.

  
"Don't run Oikawa" Iwaizumi's words contradicted his actions as he never even thought to slow down himself, choosing instead to only grip Oikawa's hand tighter.

  
_Oikawa wasn't the only acting like a love sick puppy._

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Their whole time in the planetarium was spent with Oikawa marveling at every display as they walked along the dimly lit corridors, whilst Iwaizumi spent the whole time marveling at Oikawa, their hands still intertwined. They got a few strange looks here and there from the older people around them, Iwaizumi just ignored them and made sure Oikawa didn't even notice them. He scorned the guilty feeling bubbling in his chest, choosing to suppress it and instead focus on the child like joy on Oikawa's face that seemed to wash every bad feeling away. 

  
They finally made it to the screening that Iwaizumi bought tickets for last minute and made their way to the seats in the middle; Oikawa wanted to get the best view. The whole time Oikawa sat with an awesome expression, completely consumed with the various stars and constellations displayed above him, Iwaizumi was distracted by Oikawa instead, only paying attention to the actual screening when Oikawa would point out his favorite constellation or comment on how pretty that star looked. 

  
_God he was whipped._

  
They left the planetarium almost 2 hours later, courtesy of Oikawa taking way too long in the gift shop and buying a constellation projector, a supposedly 'real' piece of moon rock and chocolates shaped as planets. Iwaizumi himself purchased something from the shop, whilst Oikawa was distracted and shoved it hastedly into his pocket for later, he offered to hold Oikawa's bag and they left the place and headed to the train station to head for Shibuya. 

  
It wasn't a long train ride to Shibuya and surprisingly the trains weren't that packed, granted it was 2pm on a school day, but even so this was Tokyo. They headed off to a quaint little restaurant about 10 minutes away from the station. 

  
It was nothing too fancy, just a regular conveyor belt sushi place, but Iwaizumi knew that Oikawa would be taken by the whole 'sushi being sent to you via a conveyor belt thing', and he was right. Naturally Oikawa marveled at the sight and took to grabbing multiples plates and digging in, Iwaizumi soon following and grabbing multiple plates too. Iwaizumi told him to eat up because he would be paying the bill, to which Oikawa graciously complied too.

  
They later, at around 4pm, chose to go to a cute little boba shop for drinks. They walked hand in hand, sipping on their boba down Yoyogi park a calming feel surrounded them. It was a picturesque sight, one Oikawa never thought would ever come true, but here he was now, he felt so light that if it wasn't for Iwaizumi's hand grounding him, he was sure he would've floated away.

  
"Oikawa? Oi is that you?" Both Iwaizumi and Oikawa turned to the familiar voice that called out Oikawa, only to see a bleach blonde former 'friend' of the boy.

"Teru? Hey It's been a while!" Iwaizumi didn't like the coldness that replaced Oikawa's warm touch as he let go to embrace his former fling. He hated that he was jealous over Terushima right now.

  
He watched as they conversed and exchanged pleasantries together, hating every second of it, he especially hated when Oikawa decided to go off to have a 'private' chat with Terushima "Iwa I'll just be like 15 minutes yeah? Wait nearby"

  
Iwaizumi absolutely hated that all he could do was nod in compliance when all he wanted to do was rip Terushima's hand off Oikawa's shoulder and tell him that he couldn't go. But who was he to stop him?

  
So he sat obediently on a park bench the feeling on jealousy rearing it's ugly head in the pit of his stomach. He hadn't felt the need to smoke in days, not since he began going out with Oikawa, but suddenly he found himself reaching for the cigarette packet he kept on him just in case. He sparked it up and took a puff, blowing out a cloud of smoke and envy.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Oikawa walked with Terushima, simply talking about what they'd been up to in the past 9 years, whilst Oikawa had gone pro, Terushima took to working as a hairdresser. Oikawa thought it kind of suited him, he had always been obsessed with hair dyeing and styling and often offered to dye Oikawas hair a more 'fun' color. 

  
They hadn't really talked since that night when Iwaizumi caught them making out at the Bokuto's party in the bathroom. Somehow they both knew whatever they had kind of just ended there, no hard feelings. They were happy for each other in fact, the only reason they started that whole relationship was because they were lonely and found solace in each other, after all they were both in similar situations.

  
Terushima seemed to have gotten over the boy he was previously smitten with and had been with in a relationship with someone else for the past 3 years. Oikawa was probably the person who was the happiest for Terushima, honestly he loved --platonically of course-- Terushima and wished the best for him. The light that shined in Yuuji's eyes as he showed of the silver band that his boyfriend got him made Oikawa feel so glad that he finally found someone.

  
"So Iwaizumi? You guys are actually together now"

  
"Not exactly" Terushima looked at him with a disgusted face, because who holds hands and swings them around with the most contented faces and says they're not dating "Don't look at me like that, we're just not together yet, he has 9 years to make up for"

  
"Wait a damn minute, so you're telling me you guys didn't get together after that night?"

  
"No, he found out and all but he rejected me and we haven't seen each other since I left for Argentina till now"

"That motherfuc-" Oikawa covered Terushima's mouth hastily and glared at him.

  
"Don't he's trying to make up for it" Terushima forced Oikawa's hand away and glared back at him "You know he told me that his biggest regret was not kissing me that night, not the 3 year long loveless marriage he had, it was rejecting me. He said he was scared if it didn't work out, but he didn't wanna regret anything anymore, so I gave him 5 days to convince me to take him back with me"

  
"So he's gonna just up and leave his job and whole life to migrate to Argentina? Tooru don't be stupid, both of us know that you'll go crazy with guilt for being the one to make him leave all that, and what if he regrets leaving his job?" Terushima was happy for Oikawa, but he was also being rational because he never wanted to see Oikawa cry because of that stupid Iwaizumi ever again.

  
"That's what I said! I told him I didn't want someone who would give everything up so easily and you know what he said?" A chuckled escaped Oikawa "He said he's been getting job offers from other countries, he got one from Argentina! Already talked to the coaches about personal relationships with the players and everything. If that's not fate I don't know what is. He already predicted and planned everything before telling me all this" 

  
Terushima watched silently as tears started to pool in Oikawa's eyes, the pure euphoric expression that graced Oikawa's face was enough to reduce Terushima to tears too. "How could I turn him down after that? I just wanna grab him and fly back already"

  
"I'm so happy for you Tooru" He meant it, he always knew that Iwaizumi couldn't not feel something more than friendship for Oikawa, the sad expression on his face that night when he caught them was enough proof to him of that. "I'm so fucking happy for you"

  
The two choked on happy tears before parting "I better get back to Iwa, don't wanna worry him by being too long"

  
"Oh yeah you should hurry back, he looked like he wanted to rip me away from you, y'know?" Terushima laughed at Oikawa's bewildered and shocked expression "Don't tell me you didn't notice? That man was jealous as hell"

  
A pleased smile graced Oikawa's face as he walked away, waving towards Terushima and rushing back to his Iwaizumi. Terushima watched on for a while before the ringing of his phone caught his attention. He smiled unconsciously at the caller ID and picked up.

  
"Hey babe, I just met an old friend, you remember Oikawa?" Terushima listened intently to his boyfriend's voice on the other line "Yeah, you'll never guess what, you know how I told you about his best friend, the one he was like totally in love with? Well..." Terushima went on to tell his boyfriend all about what Oikawa had told him, going into every detail as the man listened happily on the other line.

  
_Guess Terushima's prayer did work._

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Iwaizumi grumbled silently, now on his second cigarette after burning through the last one at an alarming rate, wondering what the hell was taking Oikawa so long; really he had only been gone for 15 minutes. He felt arms encase his figure and tilted his head upwards to see Oikawa standing above him, he placed his free hand to rest on Oikawa's bicep and felt his other hand, holding the cigarette, be brought closer to Oikawa's lips. He watched closely, completely enthralled to Oikawa's image. Oikawa inhaled the smoke deeply before pulling away and blowing it out to the side, away from Iwaizumi's face. He was so perfect.

  
"Yuck how can you stand the taste Iwa-Chan" Oikawa stuck out his tongue in distaste and moved off of Iwaizumi to sit next to him, Iwaizumi missed the warmth "You know I don't really like cigarettes."

  
Iwaizumi quickly snubbed the cigarette out and dropped it into the bins ash tray next the bench he sat on. "I'll stop smoking, I haven't really felt the need to since I've been with you anyways" Iwaizumi's honesty caused Oikawa's heart to beat out of his chest.

  
"You don't have to" Oikawa scotched closer to Iwaizumi on the bench "Why'd you feel the need to now?"

  
Iwaizumi paused for a minute, the truth was a bit embarrassing, but he promised himself that he would be completely transparent this time "I was jealous, of you know Terushima"

  
"Hm really? He said you were too you know"

  
"yeah I was, I didn't like seeing you so close to him, I smoke when I'm stressed and while I was stressed about what you two were gonna talk about alone. I mean you guys we're you know before"

  
"You mean fucking?" Iwaizumi froze at Oikawa's blunt words and gulped down his jealous for the hundredth time today.

  
"Yeah, I know it's stupid but still"

  
"I'm happy, if you're jealous it means you're serious about liking me. You know I was so jealous of you and Emika-"

  
"You mean fumiko?" Oikawa frowned at Iwaizumi's need to correct his obviously intentional mistake, to which Iwaizumi quickly apologized for. "Sorry, carry on"

  
"Right I was so jealous when she called you Hajime, which is why I was so pissy that day. I would avoid you because because I couldn't stand looking at you two together, I even went to a shrine and prayed that you would break up!" Iwaizumi didn't doubt a single word he said, Oikawa had always been that petty. It was amusing to hear really. "You being jealous makes me feel happy, a little too happy"

  
"That's good... I think?" Oikawa huffed in response "Do you want to call me Hajime? I mean I don't really mind you calling me anything"

  
"Nah I like Iwa-Chan, I called you it first and I'm pretty much the only one who calls you that...I hope, so it's our thing"

  
_'Our thing'_

Iwaizumi really liked the sound of that

  
"But what about when you become an Iwaizumi? still gonna call me Iwa-Chan then?" Oikawa spluttered in response, did this man basically just tell him he would propose one day? "Hm I can't call you shittykawa, trashykawa or loserkawa then can I? Guess I should start calling you Tooru from now on" Iwaizumi faced a beet red Oikawa with a smirk on his face.

  
"Mean Iwa-Chan I give you such cute nicknames and you give me vulgar ones, how rude" Iwaizumi chuckled at leaned in to plant a light kiss on Oikawa's warm cheeks before leaning back.

  
"Sorry Tooru, I'll call you that from now on, okay?" Oikawa just nodded dazed in response "Come on it's nearly like 6pm and I made reservations at 6:30"

  
Oikawa grabbed Iwaizumi's outstretched hand as they made their way to whatever restaurant Iwaizumi planned to take him to. Despite his constant pleading to know where they were going, Iwaizumi just shushed him and told him it was a surprise. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Iwaizumi pulled out Oikawa's seat for him at the sky restaurant situated in the Tokyo tower. It was a somewhat expensive place, but with the view at night Iwaizumi deemed it absolutely necessary for Oikawa to experience. 

  
"Iwa-Chan this place is just wow" Iwaizumi admired the starstruck face of Oikawa Tooru, he loved seeing Oikawa this way.

  
"Yup, can you see" He pointed off into the distance "That's Mt.Fuji"

  
Iwaizumi ordered for the both of them, having been here once before to celebrate his new job as a part of the Tokyo national team. He knew exactly what Oikawa would like after all.

  
"Iwa this is so good!" 

  
"Here try some of mine" Iwaizumi held out a cut up piece of steak to Oikawa who graciously ate it. "Mm that's really good too!"

  
The rest of the meal consisted of Oikawa gushing about how good the food was every time a new dish was pulled out for their five course meal. Iwaizumi took to feeding Oikawa small bits of him own food, even if some of the dishes were exactly the same; Oikawa didn't oppose to it either. 

  
They sat bellies full, simply sipping on glasses of red wine and chuckling together. "This is the first time I'm having wine you know, not what I expected"

  
"Yeah the first time I had it was in Argentina with a few of my San Juan teammates, it was Christmas and they invited me to spend it with them. I drank so much because they told me that it wasn't anything strong" Oikawa shook his head and laughed "I forgot that these guys were heavyweights and I was still somewhat fresh out of Japan never having drunk before so I woke up with the worst hangover ever"

  
"You sound like you love it there though" Iwaizumi didn't mean anything malicious by this, he was simply observing the way Oikawa's face lit up at the mention of the country.

  
"Yeah I do, when I went there I never expected to feel so free. I love Japan and it'll always be my home, but Argentina is my place now, when I first moved there it was hard, having to adjust to a completely new atmosphere and learn a whole new language. I sometimes felt like flying back home, but that feeling that I wasn't Oikawa Tooru Miyagi setter who never got to nationals, who never beat Shiratorizawa, it was addicting. I'm the happiest just being Oikawa Tooru, setter of CA San Juan"

  
"Tooru, I'm glad, you know I became an athletic trainer because of you. I hated seeing you under all that pressure, getting hurt and pushing yourself too hard. I hated feeling helpless when I watched you struggle after you injured your knee and I couldn't help you. So I wanted to become someone who could help with that at least, and now I love my job and I don't feel helpless in those situations" 

  
Iwaizumi sucked in a breathe before rummaging in his pockets and withdrawing a box, holding it out to Oikawa who gasped in shock.

  
"Ah don't think too much about this, I'm not proposing just yet. I just thought of you when I saw it in the shop and I think it would look pretty on you" Iwaizumi slipped the silver band with a moon engraved into the middle of it on Oikawa' slender ring finger.

  
He felt Oikawa grab the other matching ring before he could protest and slip it onto Iwaizumi's own ring finger. He brought Iwaizumi's hand close to his lips before pressing them against the metal, all whilst maintaining eye contact with him.

  
"Thank you, I love it" Oikawa had tears in his eyes and a gracious smile on his lips.

  
"It's not much but I'll get you something better, more permanent hopefully"

  
"I'll hold you to that"

They were so in love with each other in that moment that they almost forgot that the were in public, completely engrossed in each other's presence. They weren't sure if the blush painted on their cheeks was from the wine of the warm feeling in their chest.

_They just knew that they were so deeply in love._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My heart.


	13. friend to lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High school volleyball reunions and the team emptying Oikawa's wallet.  
> Iwaizumi finally does what he's always wanted to since that time 9 years ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter!!  
> Thank you to everyone who read so far I really appreciate all of you!

_**DAY 5** _

Lat night, despite Iwaizumi's internal strife, came to a slightly uneventful end. Iwaizumi after another hour of quiet, but meaningful conversation, decided to take Oikawa back to his hotel; He struggled between controlling himself and taking Oikawa back to his place. Iwaizumi knew that Oikawa should be well-rested for what he planned today and wasn't sure whether Oikawa was bad with hangovers or not, after all they may have ended up drinking more than one glass of wine last night.

  
So although Iwaizumi really just wanted to hold Oikawa again, he knew he needed today to be perfect, it was the last day after all. The bed that night felt too big for comfort and the side he didn't sleep on stayed cold and empty, Iwaizumi longed for the brunette to be there next to him and he had half the mind to call Oikawa in the dead of night to come over. However the blaring red light off his alarm clock reading '2:00am' was enough for him to begrudgingly screw his eyes shut and will himself to sleep, not wanting to accidentally wake up and disturb Oikawa whilst he was sleeping.

  
Of course when he woke up in the morning, body feeling sluggish and head stinging slightly, the first thing he did was snatch up his phone and send a quick 'good morning' text and give Oikawa a time to be ready by and what to wear; to which he gained an immediate response back from. He groaned as he lifted himself off the bed and dragged his feet across the wood floor to the bathroom.

  
He grimaced at the sight of himself, after feeling too tired and slightly tipsy last night, he decided against doing anything but collapsing into his bed and although despite his initial tiredness, he couldn't fall asleep for a while and so looked like utter shit right now. He took to jumping straight in the shower, scrubbing until he basically glowed and then brushing his rancid morning breath away. He took to dressing himself after, what he had planned didn't require him to wear anything showstopping, but knowing that Oikawa looked pretty in literally anything made him want to look good enough to stand next to him. 

  
He remembered how Oikawa would always compliment how big his arms appeared in dri-fit shirts and grabbed a black Nike, short sleeved one from his collection of them as well as a pair of dark blue basketball shorts. He turned at different angles in the mirror trying to gauge for himself whether he look good or not, before deciding to get an outside opinion.

**3** **participants**

  
_13:35pm_

  
Iwaizumi: **1 attachment**

  
Iwaizumi: This look okay?

  
Dumb: Okay????

  
Dumb: are you sure you're just going to the courts because damn daddy

  
Dumbest: God bless whatever gave you those arms

  
Dumbest: and whatever made you send that to us and not Oikawa

  
Iwaizumi: Shut up and stop exaggerating, I'll just take that as a yes

  
Dumb: well duh

  
Iwaizumi: okay see you guys at 2:30pm, don't be late

  
Dumbest: Of course :)))

  
Dumb: Makki your thirst is showing...

  
Dumbest: and who's damn fault is it that I'm horny?

  
Iwaizumi: You live together go fight in real life and not here please

Iwaizumi turned his phone off after muting the group chat with Makki and Mattsun, knowing that the two would ignore him and fight for five minutes before making up and doing whatever in real life, he just prayed that their 'making up' wouldn't make them late. He skipped on breakfast seeing as it was past midday and grabbed his trainers and a bag containing his volleyball shoes before leaving. 

  
He drove for roughly 15 minutes before reaching Oikawa's hotel. He didn't have time to marvel at it before, but the hotel Oikawa was staying at was nothing short of extravagant, quite fitting for Oikawa really. He was sure that Oikawa was most likely on the higher income bracket, but he slightly underestimated how much Oikawa must've been worth as a player if he could afford to stay in a hotel like this. Then again he should've known after seeing his hotel room the other day. He felt slightly embarrassed that Oikawa stayed at his much shabbier single bedroom apartment now, it was nothing compared to this hotel.

  
He shook the thoughts from his head and made his way inside and to the elevator and down the corridor to Oikawa's suite. He knocked three times, only receiving a 'coming' in response before the door swung open to reveal a half-dressed, wet haired Oikawa Tooru in front of him who beckoned him in.

  
"Sorry I'm not ready yet, I thought you were coming in like another half an hour" Oikawa's voice grew more distant as he made his way back to the bathroom to change

  
"Oh no It's fine I just came early I guess" Iwaizumi seemed to forget that he told Oikawa to be ready for 2pm and he may have gotten a bit impatient and arrived half an hour earlier under the guise that he didn't want to encounter too much Tokyo traffic; he really just wanted to see Oikawa.

  
"Should we leave earlier then?" Oikawa walked out now fully dressed in a dark blue long-sleeved dri-fit and black shorts but hair still wet. Iwaizumi thought it was cute how Oikawa matched with him and hoped it was intentional. 

  
"Not with your hair still wet like that" He ignored the adorable pout on Oikawa's face and grabbed the towel resting atop his head and dragging him to the bathroom and seating him on the toilet. "Let me dry it"

  
Oikawa didn't bother to protest and if he was the words died in his throat once he felt Iwaizumi lightly rub his hair dry with the towel before asking where the hairdryer was, plugging it in and turning it on. Oikawa closed his eyes and leaned into the touch slightly as Iwaizumi wove his fingers in and out of Oikawa's brunette locks, his touch was so gentle and calming that if it wasn't for the rapid beating of his heart, Oikawa could've fell asleep right there. He winced when he felt Iwaizumi removed his fingers from his hair and opened his eyes to see Iwaizumi putting everything away, he rubbed his hair unconsciously trying to remember the feeling of Iwaizumi's callous hands.

  
"Oh yeah don't forget to ring your volleyball shoes"

  
"My volleyball shoes, what for?" Iwaizumi simply grinned in response, giving no further answer.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Surprise!" 

  
Oikawa blinked owlishly at the sight of the whole 2012 Aoba Johsai volleyball team standing in front of him. He turned to Iwaizumi with the biggest grin Iwaizumi had ever seen on him and Iwaizumi determined that it was probably the best expression he'd ever seen on Oikawa's face. 

  
"Did you do this?"

  
"Yeah" Iwaizumi didn't have time to register Oikawa throwing himself at him and muttering a thousand graces and thank you's. He just stood frozen after Oikawa ran off to talk to his former teammates again

  
"Oi earth to Iwaizumi, we know that was probably the best moment of your life, but we kinda wanna play" Iwaizumi was unstuck by the sound of Hanamaki's teasing 

  
"Oh yeah, let's go"

  
Hanamaki looked towards Matsukawa, who was stood next to him, before shrugging his shoulders at Iwaizumi's dismissal. Usually, Iwaizumi would get flustered at their teasing and shout at them, but he seemed like he was in a trance. It wasn't surprising to them though, Iwaizumi had always been weak towards Oikawa. It became especially apparent during their last few months of high school and the night before Iwaizumi's wedding when his eyes were stuck to the illuminated phone screen in his hands, opened on Oikawa's contact as if a text from him would change everything (it never came).

  
They set up the nets and brought out the volleyball cart before dividing into two teams. Naturally Oikawa got to pick first, and of course he chose Iwaizumi, Hanamaki and Matsukawa on his team; after all they were dubbed the seijoh four at one point; as well as Watari and Sawauchi. The other team consisted of Kyotani, Yahaba, Kindaichi, Kunimi, Yuda and Shido. Of course just like the old days, the team argued over the player choices.

  
"Eh isn't it kind of unfair that you guys have two pro volleyball players on your team?" 

  
"Hanamaki-San you literally have an Olympic gold medalist as your setter, these guys look like scrubs compared to him" Kunimi explained with a bored expression rousing the two pro players on his team.

  
"Oi Kunimi the hell's that supposed to mean"

  
"Make it to division 1 and I'll tell you" Kunimi's bite back towards Kindaichi caused the whole gym to erupt into laughter and cackles, even Kindaichi and Kyotani after a while couldn't hold it in and laughed a little.

  
"Man I missed you guys" Oikawa wiped away a few stray tears and shut up the whole group with his statement

  
"Hmm and whose fault is it for not visiting?" 

  
"Hey I can't just leave Argentina all the time!"

  
"You missed our engagement party!" Hanamaki began waving wildly between him and Matsukawa who simply gave a smug smile at the sorry expression on Oikawa.

  
"But I said I'd come to the wedding, and I will I promise" Oikawa's whining caused Iwaizumi to chuckle, the whole scene felt reminiscent of their prior high school days where Hanamaki and Matsukawa would tease Oikawa, or to Iwaizumi's annoyance, all three would gang up and tease him instead.

  
"You better I made you my best man" Matsukawa patted Oikawa's head before Oikawa launched himself at Matsukawa and blubbered about how much he loved them. They didn't seem to register the confused expressions of the others in the gym.

  
"Wait a damn minute we didn't even know you two were together let alone engaged?"

"Yeah where's our engagement party invitations"

  
"Forget that who let you two get married!"

  
"Wow you guys are terrible! We literally started dating in front of you remember?" The team erupted into yells once they realized what they were talking about; they all thought it was just another one of their jokes that day. "The engagement party was pretty small, just Oikawa, Iwaizumi and few other friends but we did email all of you wedding invites, did you not get them?"

  
"Oi Hanamaki, Matsukawa" The two turned to see the feral look in Yahaba's eyes and began praying for their lives, angry Yahaba isn't nice to deal with. "Did you use our old school email's?"

  
"Uhhh...maybe?" The team deadpanned at them, not really expecting much from them to begin with, and just watched Yahaba cuss them out for a bit before Iwaizumi decided to butt in and announce that they should probably start playing before their session in the gym ends.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The boys ended up playing for roughly 3 hours; they even extended the time and paid extra; and by the end of it, most the guys ended up half dead and drenched in sweat. Unfortunately for them, the ones who continued playing after high school felt the need to treat this like an official match, especially Yahaba's team; They really wanted to beat Oikawa, as if it would be an honorary win for Japan after the outcome of the Olympics (They ended up losing overall though). The whole team was mesmerized at their captain and other teammates. They had seen the three many times on a TV screen and sometimes in an official match, but it was a completely different feeling playing with and against each other after so long. 

  
They all knew that the three had to be good, but sometimes they could barely keep up with them. Kyotani became an actual team player and improved his skills vastly compared to the last match they played together and it was no wonder as to why his team was being considered to move up to division 1. Kindaichi had always been an above average player, but now he made them all seem like middle school players whenever he hit the ball in an insane cross shot. 

  
Then there was Oikawa, it was no secret that he had always been an amazing player, his ability to bring out the best in his team only got stronger, even after all these years and their skills being slightly rusty, he still gave them the most perfect sets they'd ever touched. His serves which always seemed daunting and impossible to dig only grew more intense and accurate, they wondered how Hinata Shoyo managed to dig Oikawa's serve on the first go during their match. He truly was one of Japan's monster generation, even if he didn't play for Japan.

  
To anyone who looked at him, Iwaizumi looked starstruck the whole time. His body was on automatic every time Oikawa set to him. He missed the feeling of being Oikawa's ace, it always made him feel like Oikawa's most important person in the moment, and even after all that time, it still felt like that after he hit the ball that was perfectly placed against his palm. He marveled at the sight of Oikawa every time he went to serve and instead of looking forward like he should've, he couldn't help himself from looking back every time.

  
This didn't go unnoticed by anyone in the gym, after all Iwaizumi always wore his heart on his sleeve and he didn't exactly hide his blatant adoration of Oikawa right now, it was practically written all over him. The whole team knew about Iwaizumi and Oikawa, they happened to all be huge gossips when together and the subject of their captain and vice-captain came up quite a few times. When they were sent wedding invitations, they all kind of expected Oikawa Tooru to be displayed next to Iwaizumi Hajime and were sort of disappointed when Aizawa Fumiko was there instead; it was even more shocking that Oikawa wasn't present at the reception at all. 

  
They all cleaned up the gym and put everything away before leaving the gym and heading down to a random ramen restaurant, arms wrapped around each other's shoulders as they exchanged pointless banter. 

  
"Okay Mr.Argentina, you're paying for ramen tonight right?" Hanamaki gave Oikawa a shit eating grin, enjoying the dreadful face he made.

  
"The hell no way, you got a job, pay for yourself"

  
"Good thing I'm between jobs right now, consider it your engagement gift to me, thanks Oikawa-Chan!"

  
"Yuck that's so not cute Makki, never say that again" Oikawa huffed before finally giving in, knowing that he'd probably end up paying by the end of the night anyways. "Two bowls and that's it okay"

  
Despite the nodding of Makki's head, Oikawa knew he would most likely not be paying for just two bowls, not if the bottomless pit Makki called his stomach had anything to do with it. Oikawa found that on the way to the ramen stand, more and more of his former teammates 'persuaded' him into paying for their meals. He looked towards Iwaizumi for help and only received a pat on the back as consolation.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Man they drained my wallet tonight" Oikawa and Iwaizumi were currently walking the streets of Tokyo at night after dinner with their teammates "Seriously are they men or animals! The bill amounted to more than 10,000 yen! It was only 500 yen a bowl too, it was mainly Makki and Mattsun, those thieves!" Iwaizumi chuckled at Oikawa's complaining, they used to do this all the time back in high school, use up all of Oikawa's money on food that is, but he knew that Oikawa would always pay anyways no matter what. He had a soft spot for them after all.

  
It was currently 8pm and the streets of Tokyo were now illuminated by the city lights around them, they had passed over an hour at the restaurant before they called it a night and left with full bellies (thanks to Oikawa) and promises to meet again at Hanamaki and Matsukawa's wedding. Iwaizumi, under the pretense that they were going for a late night walk to settle their food, gripped Oikawa's hands as he led him to an awfully familiar park. 

  
When Iwaizumi saw Oikawa again after all this time, he promised himself that he would make everything right and overwrite any bad memories, because whilst he couldn't make Oikawa forget what happened, he could create better memories for him to remember. Which is why he was currently standing facing Oikawa in the middle of a park field with only dim lights allowing them to see each other.

  
"Iwa-Chan... What are we doing here?" Oikawa seemed to recognize this place and tried to pull his hand out of Iwaizumi's grip, to which Iwaizumi only gripped tighter, taking it upon himself to tangle his fingers with Oikawa's. "You know where we are right?" Iwaizumi crumbled at the forlorn figure of Oikawa.

  
"9 years ago we nearly kissed here" Iwaizumi's heart stuttered as he began speaking "I was sacred so I pulled away, but God I really wanted to kiss you" Iwaizumi's voice trailed off into a whisper. "I don't want there to be any bad memories of me tied to anywhere, not to you" 

  
"All my memories have you in them Iwaizumi, good or bad you're in them all and I wouldn't want it any other way"

  
"No. I wasted 9 years we could've had together" Iwaizumi cupped Oikawa's face and pulled him down slightly towards him. "I ran away from us for too long"

  
Time stood still for a moment, Iwaizumi could feel Oikawa's lashes flutter shut against his cheeks as he leaned in closer. Oikawa's hands clutched Iwaizumi's shirt around his waist, desperately trying to hold on like he would float away if he didn't. Iwaizumi and Oikawa, it had always been them two together and it always will be, the answer was always right there and Iwaizumi felt stupid for not realizing it sooner. This time he didn't wait for Oikawa to lean in all the way, this time he pressed his lips frantically against Oikawa's. 

  
The kiss was messy, despite their experience, it was like they were teenage boys again and going through the motions of a first kiss all over again. It was beautiful and passionate though, emotion flooded between them as their lips danced against each other and teeth clashed slightly. They forgot to breath entirely, as if they were their own oxygen and breathed life into each other as their kissed deepened. When they finally pulled away, cheeks flushed and breath labored, they took to gazing at each other for a while. Iwaizumi wondered why he never did this before, he'd never felt like this with anyone else, and he never wanted to. 

  
"More" Oikawa's dazed voice caused Iwaizumi to pull him closer again, trying desperately to press against him closer than before and locked their lips together.

  
This kiss was more slow and loving, it felt like second nature to kiss each other. They felt like they were meant to be together, and maybe they had. Maybe they had been created for each other, like one soul split into two bodies. Neither wanted to let go ever again. When they did however, their foreheads rested against each other and their bodies were still pressed together, hands still gripping each other.

  
"You know" Oikawa moved his head to rest in the crook of Iwaizumi's neck as Iwaizumi's nuzzled Oikawa's cheek with his own. "I think that was one of the best kisses I've ever experienced"

  
"One of? there's more" The playful tone in Iwaizumi's speech assured Oikawa that Iwaizumi was only teasing

  
"Yeah probably in second place" Oikawa brought his head up to pepper kisses on Iwaizumi's cheek

  
"Oh yeah, what's in first?" 

  
"hmm they kissed me on the beach during the sunset in Brazil" 

  
"Wait really? Who?" Iwaizumi perked up and grabbed Oikawa's face

  
"Shoyo" Oikawa giggled at Iwaizumi's surprised face "Don't worry he's practically married to Tobio and, I have you" 

  
Iwaizumi wasn't really jealous of the fact that Oikawa and Hinata may have had a thing, he just wanted to find a way to make a kiss with him become number one on Oikawa's list. He felt Oikawa peck his lips gently, bringing him out of his thoughts and his attention back onto him.

  
The sight in front on him dazzled him. Oikawa's hair was all messed up, lips swollen and a pink blush gracing his tan, clear skin, his smile was stretched so wide and beautifully at him, Iwaizumi Hajime, that he almost forgot how to breath. It was the look in his eyes though that made him crumble. They stared at him so lovingly that it made his heart ache, how could someone ever look at him with such pure and raw love?

  
Iwaizumi felt like he was melting against Oikawa's warm body and found himself reaching forward again to place a gentle kiss against his lips. When he finally pulled away he brushed his thumb against Oikawa's cheeks and caressed his face with the other hand, feeling Oikawa nuzzle his face against his palm.

  
"I love you Tooru"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can die happy now.


	14. Love on the brain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's been two years since Iwazumi's and Oikawa's first kiss and now they're spending their lives happily together in Argentina and...engaged?
> 
> really just domestic IwaOi and *one* smut scene so be warned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, the final chapter.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who's read up to this point, I'm thankful to all of you and I'm so glad you've enjoyed it. My writing started out rough and somewhat rushed at the beginning but I think (and hope) that my writing has improved slightly from the middle towards the end. This is my first ever work let alone fanfic that I've produced in a really long time and seeing people actually enjoy it both amazed me and felt really great. This fanfic is by no means perfect or even that great but it's helped me regain my love for writing and rediscover my writing style, something which i struggled to get a grip on at the beginning.
> 
> Thank you so much and I really hope you enjoy the final chapter.

Oikawa Tooru and Iwaizumi Hajime lay sound asleep in their one bedroom apartment in Buenos Aires with their limbs tangled messily together and bodies pressed so close, it was like they were trying to become one. It was a sweltering summer's day and light bled through their 'supposedly' black out curtains and filled their room, and if it wasn't for their AC being put on full blast, they would have been feet apart on the bed with the sheets on the floor.

Sunlight beamed on them waking up a sleepy and slightly irritated Iwaizumi from his slumber, he groaned in annoyance at having been woken up involuntarily and proceeded to bury his head into Oikawa's soft, chestnut hair in attempt to go back to sleep. Unfortunately for him, once he was woken up, he could never fall back asleep again and so just moaned in frustration, tightened his grip on Oikawa's body, pulling him practically on top of him and buried himself further into Oikawa's hair whilst whisper-yelling curses.

"Iwa-Channn let me sleep" The drowsy voice of Oikawa chimed through the air, quelling Iwaizumi's tantrum "Why are you even up?"

"It's too bright in here" Iwaizumi's words came out muffled due to his face still being pressed against Oikawa's hair "We need to get new curtains"

"We can go tomorrow or something, just...be quiet for now" Iwaizumi huffed in response, he ruffled the back of Oikawa's hair and kissed the top of his head before rolling Oikawa's body off of him and sitting up to leave the bed, to which Oikawa whined at. "Where are you going, come back and cuddle" Oikawa sat up slightly with bleary eyes and yawned.

"I can't sleep, I'm gonna go make breakfast so come out in a bit okay?" Iwaizumi left the room without waiting for a response, but not before slipping on a clean pair of boxers on and collecting the trail of discarded clothes thrown around last night to put in the washing basket.

Iwaizumi headed to their open floor kitchen and tied the apron that hung on one of the bar chairs on. He decided on making something simple and pretty american and so he grabbed a few eggs, two pieces of bread to make french toast with and a couple slices of bacon. 

The kitchen was pretty minimalistic and modern, it was Oikawa who actually designed it. It had a dark grey colour pallet with plants dotted around here and there to add some green, wooden cupboards and an off-white marble counter and bar top. In the middle were a few low hanging lamps and hanging plants too, situated right over the bar. The bar chairs were wooden and painted grey by the both of them, because Oikawa wanted those exact chairs but in grey and couldn't find them in store, so Iwaizumi proposed the idea of painting them themselves.

A huge window was positioned to the left where a wooden rack of herbs was placed. Oikawa over the years became interested in growing his own plants and so Iwaizumi thought of making their own herb garden, to which Oikawa was ecstatic about. Oikawa ended up researching everything about growing herbs one night and the next morning headed to the Sunday market to buy cute, rustic plant pots, soil and herb seeds. However Iwaizumi ended up being the one who actually remembers to water them each time.

The living room was situated right behind the bar and featured a similar colour palette, just with a lot more greenery. They had a huge L shaped couch ;of course in a dark grey colour; because Oikawa liked to take up an insane amount of space and lay his head (and sometimes his feet) on Iwaizumi's lap, it also had a few pillows and fluffy throw blankets thrown on top. There was a smaller two seater on the left, an arm chair on the right (only really used when there are guests or when the two are arguing but their weekly sci-fi movie night still absolutely needs to take place) and a ridiculously large TV placed on top of a wooden coffee table. Iwaizumi didn't see the need for such a large TV but Oikawa deemed it necessary for when Iwaizumi couldn't make it to his games and watched him from home, because 'Iwa-Chan needs to be able to see me clearly'.

They had a metal rack that housed multiple plants placed in metal pots, clear jars, soda bottles and even a few in test tubes, along with a few books stacked between them. An array of framed pictures and Polaroids hung on the wall above the plants. The pictures were mainly of Oikawa and Iwaizumi, Oikawa during interviews after games, the whole San Juan and also the national team, the old Aoba Johsai team, Hanamaki and Matsukawa's wedding, them with Kageyama and Hinata (Oikawa debated cutting out Kageyama but ultimately decided against it), a few of them from their childhood days and one they took when they got engaged. 

Iwaizumi hummed softly as he finished frying the french toast and set it aside, he then reached for 6 slices of bacon and watched it sizzle in the pan for a few minutes before flipping them over. He heard the bedroom door click and turned to see a drowsy Oikawa with a towel slung on his shoulder. 

"Breakfast is nearly done" Oikawa grumbled out a small 'okay' in response before disappearing into the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face.

Iwaizumi took the bacon out of the pan and began plating it with the french toast. He drizzled syrup on top of the toast and grabbed a couple strawberries from the fridge to cut up and add. He felt arms encase his figure and leaned into the touch slightly, Oikawa dipped his head into the crook of Iwaizumi's neck and pressed a few sloppy kisses against him. Iwaizumi hummed in content and carried on cutting the strawberries and adding them on top, Oikawa however had other plans.

Iwaizumi hissed as he felt Oikawa begin to bite and suck at his neck "Tooru not now, the foods gonna get cold" Oikawa paid no mind to Iwaizumi and carried on kissing Iwaizumi's neck all the way to the corner of his mouth. Iwaizumi felt himself move closer and Oikawa's grip on his hips tighten as he started to give in.

Oikawa turned Iwaizumi to face him and his back to dig into the counter, he dipped his head down low and began gently pecking Iwaizumi's lips and cheeks, before Iwaizumi became frustrated, and grabbed his face, beginning to kiss Oikawa more aggressively. Iwaizumi sucked on Oikawa's bottom lip, eliciting a moan out of him, and trailed his hands down to Oikawa's butt and gripped it harshly. Oikawa's hands danced up and down Iwaizumi's back, pulling at the taught muscles causing Iwaizumi to shiver and press his mouth harder against him.

Oikawa slipped his tongue into Iwaizumi's mouth and sucked on Iwaizumi's own tongue. Oikawa pulled away slightly breathless and made quick work attacking Iwaizumi's neck, leaving more bruises to the ones he left last night. Iwaizumi's head hung to the side as heavy pants escaped his slightly swollen lips, a hiss was elicited from him as Oikawa bit down lightly on his neck. Iwaizumi pushed the plates of food gently to the side, enough so that they wouldn't end up knocking them over and Oikawa lifted him up onto the cold counter top.

"You should really know better than to wear an apron with basically nothing underneath" Oikawa lifted his head and smirked at Iwaizumi before he reattached his lips to ravish Iwaizumi's tanned neck.

"Shut up" He felt goosebumps rise on his skin as Oikawa chuckled against his neck, causing vibrations to travel across his body. Iwaizumi gasped when he felt Oikawa's hand palm his growing erection through the apron. He groaned when he felt Oikawa pull away suddenly and looked to his right to see Oikawa staring back at him with big glazed eyes.

"Me or you?" 

"You."

After Iwaizumi's blunt response, Oikawa quickly tugged at the strings behind Iwaizumi that kept his apron on and felt Oikawa remove it from around his neck and discard it to the side. Oikawa trailed down to Iwaizumi's chest, pinching one nipple and sucking on the other. Iwaizumi's hand flew to his mouth as a gasp escaped him, Oikawa stopped for a moment and pushed Iwaizumi's hand away from his mouth, wanting to hear every dirty sound that left the man. 

Oikawa trailed his mouth down Iwaizumi's torso, sucking and licking as he went, and gently pulled off Iwaizumi's boxers, letting them drop down to the floor. He kissed right on top of Iwaizumi's dick and rubbed his hands against Iwaizumi's thick, tanned thighs. The whimpers that left Iwaizumi's mouth only encouraged Oikawa to tease him even more. He dipped his head down and parted Iwaizumi's legs more and began biting and sucking on his inner thighs. Iwaizumi's hands dug into Oikawa's hair and pushed the strands near his forehead away.

"Tooru please" Iwaizumi's begging caused Oikawa to smirk and finally move his lips to Iwaizumi's cock that was already oozing with precum, Oikawa used his thumb to spread it around the head.

Oikawa licked the underside of Iwaizumi's cock before beginning to suck on his balls whilst using his hand to jerk him off. Iwaizumi began to squirm and moan helplessly as he grew harder and gripped Oikawa's hair tighter. Oikawa eventually raised his head towards Iwaizumi's cock and took the whole thing in his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and sucking on it causing a deep moan to rise out of Iwaizumi. Oikawa began slowly bobbing his head along, too slow for Iwaizumi who took to pushing Oikawa's head faster and deeper.

Tears began to sting at Oikawa's eyes as Iwaizumi repeatedly hit the back of his throat and he used his hand to jerk off the rest of Iwaizumi that he couldn't reach with his mouth. He occupied his other hand with gripping at Iwaizumi's thigh and slapping it harshly, leaving red hand-prints against his skin before using it to fondle Iwaizumi's balls. Iwaizumi was moaning like a mess, completely at Oikawa's mercy and just about to cum when Oikawa decided to pull away and lifted his head, to which Iwaizumi groaned in retaliation. 

"Not yet" Oikawa wrapped his hand around Iwaizumi's neck, squeezing it on the sides gently and pecking his lips. Oikawa's fingers reached down to press against Iwaizumi's hole slightly. "Do you think you can just take it or do you need prep before?" 

"Just put it in, I'll be fine" Iwaizumi's head was fuzzy and his voice breathless and all he could think about was how much he wanted Oikawa to just fuck him right now. Iwaizumi's hands began tugging at Oikawa's boxers, pulling them down to pool at his feet.

Iwaizumi grabbed Oikawa's throbbing and erect cock and stroked it a few times before Oikawa pushed his hands away and lifted Iwaizumi's left leg over his shoulder to reach deeper. Iwaizumi winced as he felt Oikawa begin to prod at his entrance and slowly start to slip in. "Iwa relax, you're too tense" Iwaizumi tried to relax a little and began digging his nails into Oikawa's biceps for support.

Oikawa pulled Iwaizumi's body closer as he pushed further into him, groaning in pleasure at how tight Iwaizumi was. He paused for a minute to allow Iwaizumi to adjust and stop squirming around him and once he did, he started slowly thrusting in a rhythmic beat in and out of Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi lowered his head into Oikawa's neck and began sucking and biting on it to stop himself from becoming a complete moaning mess. He cried out and tears pooled in his eyes as Oikawa suddenly picked up the pace and began thrusting rapidly into him. 

"Fuck Tooru faster" Iwaizumi panted heavily and began gripping Oikawa even harder and closer than before as Oikawa went faster and faster.

a string of yeses escaped Iwaizumi as his thoughts turned to mush and his eyes rolled back into his head, all he could feel was utter pleasure. Oikawa lifted his other leg, throwing it haphazardly over his shoulder to be able to thrust deeper into Iwaizumi, causing Iwaizumi to arch his back and bite his neck harder. Oikawa felt like he was going dumb because all he could think about was how good it felt to be inside his Iwa-Chan right now. Oikawa's cock began to throb inside Iwaizumi and Iwaizumi himself felt like he was near. 

"Tooru I'm so close" Oikawa at that reached for a tissue from the side and ripped some off the roll, not stopping once.

"Me too"

Oikawa continued thrusting into Iwaizumi relentlessly and panted harder as he reached closer and closer, he could feel Iwaizumi was close to and used the tissue to cover Iwaizumi's exposed dick as he came into it. 

Oikawa pulled out quickly after and came on Iwaizumi's sweaty torso, he panted and kissed Iwaizumi's cheeks and lips gently. Iwaizumi sung praises into Oikawa's ear about how good he was and tried to steady his breath. Oikawa grabbed another tissue and wetting it in the sink before using it to clean Iwaizumi's body of his cum. He let Iwaizumi's head drop onto his shoulder, slightly exhausted, and patted him dry with another tissue before grabbing Iwaizumi's face to place a quick peck on his lips and smirking at him.

"Whoops guess the food went cold" 

______________

After a quick shower and maybe another round in the shower (this time with Iwaizumi topping), the two sat on the bar stools to eat their now cold breakfast. A grumpy Iwaizumi refused to re-heat the food out of stubbornness, despite wishing that his meal was warm too. Oikawa however nibbled on his bacon and toast contently humming a small tune as he wriggled in his seat. Iwaizumi's brow twitched at how full of energy Oikawa was after what they just did, and it kind of pissed him off.

"Oi stop looking so pleased with yourself" Oikawa turned to Iwaizumi with a smug grin and swallowed the last of his bacon before getting up to place his plate in the sink

"What are you talking about Iwa-Chan, I always look like this" Iwaizumi growled and Oikawa paid no attention as he grabbed the orange juice carton from the fridge and took a swig straight from it. Iwaizumi was about to protest when Oikawa cut him of again. "The food was delicious, you're cooking is the best Iwa-Chan!" Iwaizumi scowled at Oikawa's obvious attempt to butter him up.

"Ah!" Oikawa cried out in surprise and rushed to the bedroom before yelling out to Iwaizumi. "We have cake testing at 2!" Iwaizumi could hear Oikawa run about in search of light but still fashionable clothes.

"Calm down we still have ti..." Iwaizumi's voice died as his eyes trailed to the bright green numbers on the stove displaying 13:35, and the bakery was a 20 minute walk away. "Shit" Iwaizumi scoffed down the rest of his bacon before scrambling out of his chair, dumping his plate in the sink and rushing to his closet in the bedroom, where he saw Oikawa in a dark blue muscle tee, scrutinizing two pairs of shorts.

"Iwa-Chan which one?" Oikawa held out the exact same shorts just in slightly different colors. "Quick!"

"They're the same damn thing" Oikawa threw a look of disgust at Iwaizumi's response

"Don't be ridiculous this is white and this is off-white!" Oikawa waved the two shorts in front of Iwaizumi's confused face "They're totally different"

"Ugh we don't have time for this!"

"Then pick one and stop wasting time"

"Fine that one" Iwaizumi pointed to the pair of the right, barely sparing a glance at the other one, because to him they were literally just the same thing. Oikawa huffed and tugged the white pair on, half-tucking his shirt into it and began to look for a pair of sunglasses to complete his outfit (He wouldn't wear them for their actual use but instead on top of his head for fashion).

"Hey Iwa you ready? because I a-" Oikawa suddenly paused and let out a horrified gasp at Iwaizumi, his hand flying to his face. Iwaizumi quipped an eyebrow in question.

"What?"

"Iwa-Chan I told you to burn those shorts!" Iwaizumi looked down at his green Capri shorts in confusion, he didn't see the issue with them.

"What's wrong with them?"

"Everything!" Oikawa stalked to Iwaizumi's dresser and dug to the very bottom to retrieve a pair of black basketball shorts and a white muscle tee before shoving them into Iwaizumi's chest "Here take off that horrific outfit and put these on, I'll be outside waiting"

With that Oikawa walked out the door leaving behind an irritated Iwaizumi who simply tugged off the clothes he was wearing as he swore under his breath and put the ones Oikawa chose on. He really couldn't find it in him to argue with oikawa about his fashion choices right now. Iwaizumi put on a black suncap and left the room in a huff, grabbing his keys from the door and calling Oikawa to come so they could finally leave.

_____________

"I can't believe it took you 20 minutes to decide whether you wanted a two tier cake or a three tier cake!" Iwaizumi cried out in frustration, they had spent nearly two hours in the bakery because Oikawa couldn't decide whether the chocolate or vanilla cake tasted better, or if they should have a two tier or a three tier cake and whether or not the cake needs to match the theme of their wedding (Oikawa said yes and Iwaizumi said as long as it tastes good it doesn't matter, to which Oikawa argued that he needs to pick or else).

"Okay, but you have to consider how many people are coming, if we're keeping a tier to freeze for our anniversary, if it would look better in two or three tiers and if... hey are you even listening!" Oikawa was counting off reason on his fingers when he turned to see Iwaizumi looking off to the side bored and definitely not listening "You're so mean!"

Oikawa huffed and walked faster to get ahead of Iwaizumi, who chuckled at Oikawa's childish display. "Tooru, come here" Oikawa turned his face away from Iwaizumi 

Iwaizumi walked faster to catch up to Tooru, only for him to speed up. This carried on for at least 5 minutes before Oikawa and Iwaizumi eventually started sprinting and laughter filled the air. They reached 'Las Grutas' beach after 20 minutes of running and Oikawa stopped allowing Iwaizumi to catch him by the shoulders. Oikawa grabbed Iwaizumi's hands and held one in his own, intertwining their fingers together tightly and tugging him along closer to the beach. 

They eventually reached the white, untouched sand and removed their sandals, holding them in their unoccupied hands. They walked silently along the shore, close enough to feel the sea breeze but far enough that their feet don't touch the wet sand; neither of them wanted to get their feet wet. Oikawa stopped every once in a while whenever he saw a pretty shell that he thought would look nice among the other shells scattered along the windowsills of their cosy home. Iwaizumi groaned secretly at the growing pile of shells in Oikawa's hand, knowing he would be the one to end up carrying them on their way back when Oikawa begged him to. Still he picked up a few shells here a there that he found pretty too.

Iwaizumi watched closely at how Oikawa's face seemed to light up every time he found a new shell and how pretty he looked under the beaming sun that lit around his body making him look just heavenly. He chuckled at Oikawa's look of panic and how his eyes darted between the shells in his hand and their intertwined ones. Oikawa didn't have enough space to hold all the shells in one hand, but didn't want to let go of Iwaizumi's hand either and turned to Iwaizumi with pleading eyes. Iwaizumi dumped his shells into his small shorts pocket before holding out his hand so Oikawa can dump his shells onto him to carry without him even asking. Oikawa beamed up at him and placed a sweet kiss on Iwaizumi's cheek, the genuine, fond smile he put on never failed to make Iwaizumi's knees weak and his heart to beat out of it's chest. 

Iwaizumi thought about how damn lucky he was to be wearing the matching engagement band on his ring finger to Oikawa Tooru, they were the exact same thing, just plain silver bands, except Iwaizumi's had 'Tooru' engraved on the inside in Kanji and Oikawa had 'Hajime' engraved on the inside of his. 

It was something akin to a secret in their eyes because no one but them (and the multiple friends Oikawa had told in excitement) knew about the engravings on each others rings. 

Their engagement was a spontaneous endeavor, so when it actually happened Iwaizumi didn't have the rings ready and instead took Oikawa with him to pick them out and decided that they would actually double as their wedding rings too, seeing how they had already signed the official papers that tied them together (Technically they were already married, but Oikawa wanted a wedding with everyone he loved and cherished there with them, so they decided to carry on being fiances until the actual ceremony.)

The engagement as said was completely spontaneous. Iwaizumi and Oikawa had discussed marriage before, but hadn't really seen the need to take the step just yet, they had their whole lives and neither was planning on leaving ever again. 

It was at one of Oikawa's games with the CA San Juan team and they were against their all time rivals, meaning it was a long and tough game. They were on their fifth and final set now and we're tied in wins. The San Juan team were at set point and it was Oikawa's turn to serve, he had already gotten a service ace and only needed one more to win, so all the pressure was on him. 

Iwaizumi watched from the front row stands as Oikawa bounced the ball twice before holding it up against his forehead, Iwaizumi was practically buzzing in his seat about to fall as he held his hands close to his chest in a praying position. The whistle blew and Oikawa took three running steps forward and threw the ball up before jumping and serving it to the other side of the court. 

Iwaizumi's breath was caught in his throat at how majestic Oikawa looked in that moment. Time seemed to slow down as the players on the other court attempted to scramble to dig the ball but watched helplessly as it smashed violently against the gym floor. The court fell silent before it erupted in cheers, Tooru was being tackled and dog piled by his entire time, laughter and cheers filling his ears. 

_They won._

They eventually got up to shake hands with the other team and went to thank their fans sign shirts and greet people that were able to go onto the court. Oikawa searched the stands for Iwaizumi and furrowed his brow when he couldn't find him. He then felt a body crash into his, sending them both onto the floor. Oikawa looked to see Iwaizumi praising him and kissing all over his face, a proud look shone across his face as he pulled Oikawa up and into a huge embrace. 

Iwaizumi couldn't get enough of Oikawa, seeing how beautiful the man was whilst playing made him want to scream and holler at the top of his lungs to let everyone know that he was the lucky bastard who Oikawa was in love with. He wanted a permanent reminder of that, a title stronger than just boyfriend, because to Iwaizumi now, he didn't like the fact that he was only Oikawa Tooru's _boyfriend_ , so he decided Husband had a really nice ring to it.

"Marry me"

Oikawa froze, he jerked away and grabbed Iwaizumi's face in surprise "Are you serious?"

"Yes, Marry me" Oikawa could only nod dazed as he looked at Iwaizumi, who looked at Oikawa with such raw and passionate love that Oikawa felt his heart burst.

The next day the two filed for a marriage certificate and were able to sign it two weeks later. They then went to buy rings after a week because they decided that they really should get something to make this all feel like less of a dream and more of a reality. 

That was 5 months ago and their wedding was to be held in a month with all their friends and family flying over from Japan (a few from other parts of the world too) to attend. They were in the middle of finalizing their plans and had decided that Oikawa would be the one walking down the aisle and have Hanamaki as his best man, whilst Matsukawa would be Iwaizumi's. They only really needed to decide who was taking who's last name.

"Hey Tooru" Oikawa hummed in response and turned to Iwaizumi "You're becoming an Iwaizumi right?"

"What no, you're becoming an Oikawa" Oikawa's retort came out quick and Iwaizumi scrunched his face in response.

"But Iwaizumi Tooru sounds wayyyy better than Oikawa Hajime" Despite the blush settling on Oikawa's cheeks, he was still adamant on having Iwaizumi be an Oikawa

"No Oikawa Hajime sounds prettier"

"But then you can't call me Iwa-Chan" Oikawa pursed his lips, Iwaizumi did have a point. "come on Iwaizumi Tooru sounds good and you know it!"

"Hmph why should I change my name?" Oikawa puffed his cheeks and pouted, a gesture which Iwaizumi found oh so adorable. He chuckled lightly before whispering into Oikawa's ear to tell him what he would get out of becoming an Iwaizumi from him. Oikawa slowly tuned red and practically combusted by the time Iwaizumi finished talking and scrunched his face up in anguish before giving in."Fine Iwaizumi Tooru it is"

Iwaizumi cheered and hugged Oikawa, lifting him up from the ground and spinning him round, boisterous laughter rung through the air as the two rejoiced together. Iwaizumi stumbled forwards, closer to the sea but paid no attention to it, he faltered and fell down, dragging poor Oikawa down with him into the salty water. 

The two blinked owlishly as their clothes grew wetter and burst out laughing again. As much as Oikawa wanted to complain about how he was now soaked because of Iwaizumi, the sight of him smiling so gleefully down at him prevented him from doing so. Iwaizumi stretched a hand out to brush the now wet strands of hair framing Oikawa's face to the side, he cupped Oikawa's face gently before bringing his lips down to Oikawa's. 

The kiss was slow and meaningful, Iwaizumi could taste the salt on Oikawa's lips, but didn't care for the sting it brought onto his tongue. An electric feeling shot through their bodies and settled in their chests, and they were so enamored with each other it ached. 

Their relationship didn't start of steady, they hurt badly, and hurt each other even worse, but as they poured love into each other through breathless kisses, none of that mattered to them. Oikawa pulled away slightly, pecking Iwaizumi's lips a few time before finally settling their foreheads against each other. He looked up through his dark lashes to peer at the figure of a man he was so in love with that he couldn't help but utter the three words.

"I love you Hajime" 

Three words that had the two feeling like they were giddy high school boys experiencing love for the first time ever. They felt like the only two people in the world, and to them, they were. They provided each other with this irreplaceable feeling they couldn't find anywhere else. They were each other's grace, their heaven and their soulmate. Iwaizumi couldn't help the breathless laughter that escaped him or the hand that found itself caressing Tooru's cheek and he couldn't help himself from tearing up from the confession that he had heard many times before.

"I love you Tooru"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I wrote three paragraphs describing Oikawa's and Iwaizumi's dream home and I don't regret a thing. I also dedicated the last chapter solely to their domestic life, because honestly, I think it was necessary after whatever the hell angst I wrote before and the 9 years i separated them for.
> 
> The smut scene was something I've never done before so I hope it wasn't terrible, I just thought it fit right with the scene, and yes i think they're switches.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and supporting, you don't know how emotional it makes me feel ending this but I loved every second of writing this and I sincerely hope you loved reading this too. I'm so thankful to all your comments and Kudos!


End file.
